Ore Wa Kimi No Mono
by monzieslilneji
Summary: In a world of demons, there is a lone fox who struggles to survive. He meets a persistant wolf who fell in love with him. What will the Kitsune do when the black wolf chooses him for a mate? -SasuNaru- Yaoi
1. My Little Fox

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

**Ore Wa Kimi No Mono**

**Chapter 1 – My Little Fox**

The fox demon scurried through the undergrowth, making a dash for safety as the baying of Fox-Hounds echoed through the air. He was panting, already tired from the countless restless nights. His blonde hair whipped wildly around his face as he stumbled over fallen trees, his sky blue eyes wide and frightened. His coppery fox tail swished uneasily behind him, keeping him balanced.

"Stop, thief!" one shouted. It made the boy run faster. No, Naruto was no thief. In fact, he had never stolen anything that wasn't already thrown away. Scraps and rags resting in old garbage cans were his prey. Nothing else.

It didn't seem to stop these men though. Probably just because he was a fox. It was the only good explanation. And so Naruto ran. The forest was the only place he know and felt safe so he hoped that if he could stay ahead for long enough, they would give up and leave him alone.

But they didn't stop. They must've known he was tired and running low. So the little fox found a small cave and hid himself well in the shadows. He panted softly, forcing his heart to slow, forcing his body to relax and gain strength. The hunting group came soon after, shouting and snarling their comments. The baying of the hounds made him realize, a little too late, that they could follow his scent.

It was too late to run anywhere, so Naruto tried to hide himself as best he could in the leafy cave. Lady Luck wasn't on his side today, but since when was she ever? The hounds barked and growled, whining and pawing at the entrance to Naruto's little cave. And then laughter could be heard. "Look's like we've found us a fox!" Tears started falling down his whiskered face, soaking into his coppery tail that was wrapped around him. "Please," he whispered, his voice a sad melody, "Please, leave me alone."

Then a long curved hook appeared, attached to a long, thick, wooden pole. Naruto knew there was no escape. So when the metal hook slipped around his back and stomach, tugging on him, he didn't fight back. He let it drag him from the safety of his hole and into the dim, green light of the forest. It was nearly dark; the sun was setting now. But by the fall of full darkness, there would be no more little fox.

Now Naruto was outside, shivering in complete fear, tail wrapped securely around him, fox ears flattened against his head. "We finally caught him!" "Time to put him out of his misery!" "This ends now!"

Their jeers and chants made the little demon cry harder, shaking uncontrollably. He knew pain was coming, he understood that. There had been pain his entire life, especially there in his chest. But he just wanted so desperately to be accepted. To be tolerated at least. He didn't like to be hated and if being beaten and stoned, called names and hurt wasn't being hated, then he didn't know what was.

The first stones came, large, round, jagged and cutting. They bruised his sun kissed skin, making blood run over his furry tail. At the scent of blood, the fox covered his head with his arms, shut his wet, sky blue eyes, and wrinkled his sensitive nose. He couldn't stand the smell of blood. It made him mad. It made him do things he didn't want to do. In truth, he loved the taste. The metallic fluid scolding his tongue, burning his throat, was a rare treat.

"Is he dead?" "He stopped moving." "Can we go home? I'm tired." "No, he's still breathing!" "Let's finish him off!"

The group laughed and dropped their stones, edging closer to the immobile fox. "D-don't…please," he begged, tightening himself into a tiny ball. Naruto didn't have much self control when it came to blood. His own was fine, but if he smelt someone else's… that would be the end of him.

One fist made contact with his skin, bruising the muscle underneath. A foot connected with his back. Then someone kicked his thighs. And soon every available inch of his skin was being attacked. Naruto just covered his head and protected his face as much as he could. The stench of his blood stung his nose, making his stomach churn uncomfortably. A part of him wanted someone else to bleed so he could drink, but his more humane side tried to push any thoughts of blood away.

But Fate is a cruel task master. One of them had brought a small switch knife. Naruto could feel the blade resting against his skin then being dragged painfully down. Naruto realized it was down the inside of his left forearm. He panicked and shifted quickly, making the knife slip and cut its wielder. To Naruto, the first blood had been drawn.

His sky blue eyes slitted and darkened to a bloody red, his fangs grew, whiskers darkened. He started losing himself, his human reasoning. "Go! Run!" he heard his own voice shout to the demons. Yes, those who attacked him regularly were demons too. But they were dogs, wolves, bears even. He was the only Kitsune.

A few of the smarter demons ran, not looking back once, hounds in tow. A few of the stupider ones stayed, glowing and smirking. This group included the one who was bleeding. This did nothing for Naruto. His body started changing, his blonde hair growing, lengthening, turning a burning copper, covering his body.

Then he grew, his body was now seven feet long, his shoulders level with the tallest mans head. Naruto's muzzle pulled back, revealing sharp fangs as long as a hand. A low, thunderous growl emitted from the Kitsunes' throat. The men left transformed too, their bodies covered in a mass of grey or brown fur. Wolves are generally larger than foxes so the three wolves left towered over the small kit. This didn't stop him though. The blood thirsty coppery animal lunged, teeth gnashing at the grey wolfs' throat.

Naruto's speed surprised them and the grey wolf fell beneath the brute strength. One down, two to go. Naruto lunged at a darker grey wolf, determined to end this fight. But the brown wolf, the one who cut Naruto, intervened. The fox caught wind of the blood and turned hungrily to the brown wolf.

Naruto's mind circled primarily on the kill. Nothing would be able to stop him from ripping it to shreds, devouring the raw, stringy meat…

A heart stopping growl ripped through the clearing and Naruto's ears twitched back to locate the sound. The dark grey and brown wolves transformed instantly back to their human states under the murderous glare of the Kitsune.

Then the owner of the growl made himself known. The black wolf stood between the men and the Kitsune, glaring with blood red eyes that matched Naruto's. The growl ripped from the wolf again and the two conscious men grabbed the knocked out one and ran. Leaving fox and wolf behind in a dangerous glaring contest.

But then the fox's body rippled. The boy couldn't hold this shape any more… he was tired, exhausted, hurt, and bleeding. His body shrank, his sun kissed skin was still torn and bleeding. His cerulean eyes drooped, his blonde hair matted. Naruto sank to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach. His coppery tail and ears down cast and matted with blood.

The midnight wolf looked down at the boy with curiosity. He had never seen a fox demon before. But now that he had, he wondered why he was being attacked by the villagers. The wolf shrank down to human state and knelt infront of the sad Kitsune in all his dark glory. His spiky, midnight black hair gently framed his soft face and dark obsidian eyes.

So sad sky blue met worried onyx. "You ok?" Naruto looked down, away from that pretty face. "Don't…please…I'm sorry," his broken whisper sounded. He held his ribs tightly, bent over his knees. "I won't hurt you."

"Please… leave me alone…"

"Let me help you," the wolf urged gently, touching the younger boys shoulder. Naruto flinched away from the touch, half expecting it to inflict more pain on his broken body.

"I'm Sasuke… what's your name, little fox?" the wolf asked, moving a little closer. Naruto could feel the wolf move closer. He could also feel the warmth radiating from his pale, milky skin. "What does it matter?" the boy murmured, still trembling. Sasuke sat on the ground and pulled the fox into his arms, holding the blonde head against his chest.

"I won't hurt you. Please trust me… I won't hurt you, little fox," his voice rumbled in his chest. Naruto sighed. He didn't wasn't to feel relaxed in a strangers arms. He wouldn't let himself be reassured by the soft voice. But at the moment, when nothing else could be taken from him, he allowed himself this small moment of safety.

"Naruto," he whispered into the chest. His keen nose picked up on Sasuke's scent; cinnamon, wolf, and a hint of expensive perfume. It smelled nice to the fox who smelled nothing but garbage, rot, and forests every day. "Uzumaki Naruto," he whispered, breathing in deeply the smell that was Sasuke. "I like your name, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the sunshine hair.

"Hm."

"Naruto, come with me," he said, keeping the blonde in his lap. He felt the fox tense in his grip. "I…I can't…" he murmured. "Why not? I want you to come with me, Naruto," the wolf pleaded. Naruto shook his head and pulled from Sasuke's chest. "Why?"

"I like your scent…I like your eyes. Please, Naruto. I'll protect you," the raven-haired wolf spoke urgently. He didn't want to lose this fox. He was so pretty. So sweet smelling, tender. Naruto was cold to the touch to begin with but now was warming up fast. Sasuke knew that he was warm, in heat, as it was the wolf mating season, but he knew nothing of foxes.

Judging by the new heat though, he guessed that foxes were similar to wolves. "Sasuke, I like your scent too, but I can't go with you," Naruto spoke with fear. Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde to him again. If this fox liked him, and he liked the fox, they should be together. Isn't that how mates were chosen?

"No one will ever hurt you again if you come with me. I promise. No one will touch my little fox. Come with me, Naru. Will you be my mates?"

"Mate? Don't … you want a girl mate? That's how you make pups," the fox blushed and ducked his head. "I don't want pups, Naruto. I want someone to make me happy," Sasuke smirked. "How do you choose a mate?" the innocence in Naruto's voice was unbelievable.

"You love them and their scent. It draws you to the, and you don't want to be with anyone else," Sasuke explained patiently, tightening his grip on the fox. "I love your scent, Naru. Do you love mine?"

Naruto couldn't hold back his curiosity any more. He pulled back and knelt before the confused wolf, taking in every contour and muscle of that pale skin. Then the blonde leaned in towards his neck and breathed in deeply, loving the heat and mixed in with the smell. Naruto let out his breath slowly through his mouth, letting it brush over that soft skin.

Sasuke visibly tensed, his back shivering, goose bumps rising on his arms. It took every ounce of his self control to not tackle the fox here and make him his _now._ "Yeah," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's neck, "Yeah, I love your scent too, Sasuke."

In fact the Kitsune was absolutely addicted to the wolfs' smell. It was sweet, it made him feel feverish. But Naruto pulled away and stared into those fiery onyx eyes. He sat with his arms wrapped around his middle again and looked away. He was trying to hold himself together. At any moment this beautiful wolf would be like the rest of them. Abusive, angry, hostile, murderous.

Why did he do that? Why did he let himself go like that? Now it would take him forever to that bubble of protectiveness around him again… start now! "I have to go," he whispered, trying not to look at the blood stains he left on Sasuke's shirt. "Where? You must come with me, as my mate, Naru," he said firmly, standing up with the boy.

"No, Sasuke, please… I can't. I'm a Kitsune… you deserve better…" he said slowly, trying to nurse his wounds as he walked. Sasuke growled and stopped Naruto by grabbing the ripped hem of his black t-shirt. "Naruto, you are the best thing I could ask for, don't leave me," the pleading in the wolfs' voice made him stop and turn around.

"Naruto, you and I won't be lonely anymore. Don't you want that?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And don't you want to be happy and safe?"

"Of course, but-"

"Don't you want to be loved by someone?"

"…yes…"

"Then come with me," the wolf sighed, slipping his arms tenderly around Naruto's waist. He held him gently, seriously aware of his still bleeding and bruised body.

"I…" he wanted to protest so badly. To protect himself from the pain he knew would come. It always comes. But that scent! It was drawing him in. The heat of Sasuke's body pressing against his was so soft, comforting. "I…" he tried again. But his wounds stung while his body hummed. 'Traitor' he thought angrily to himself.

"Ok," he muttered onto Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's skin tingled in ecstasy. He needed Naruto. "Let's go home," Sasuke smirked, lifting the tired Kitsune into his arms. "Sleep, my little fox. I promise you are safe."

"M-kay."


	2. Is It Wrong?

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 2 – Is It Wrong?

This was the first true comfort he has ever felt in his entire life. It was so warm, feathery, soft and… it smelled so unbelievable! It smelled almost exactly like that black wolf. Naruto sighed and snuggled down into the heated bed and breathed in deeply. The blankets were a gentle, comforting weight on his tired body. Vaguely, he wondered why he was so warm though. The fox knew for a fact that he couldn't produce his own body heat well. The blankets would have helped, but not this much.

So why was he so warm?

He opened his sapphire eyes lazily. He took in everything slowly, eyes and mind still heavily laden and groggy with sleep.

It was dark. The Kitsune could barely make out anything in the room. But from what he could see, he was on a large, queen sized, four poster bed that had dark blue curtains tied back. The room was large and the walls a dark colour that Naruto couldn't quite name. A large dresser, book case, and a door leading to an unseen bathroom were the only other things in this room.

But that brought on another rush of question to the boy. Where exactly was this room? Whose was it? Why was he here? There was no explanation seeing as he couldn't remember any previous events. Nervously, he tried pushing himself up only to find a gentle weight over his stomach. The blonde boy looked down and followed his eyes. They led up that pale skinned arm to the bare, perfect shoulder… Sasuke's sleeping face… his soft, pink lips… messy, black hair… at least some of his questions were answered now.

Naruto's heart thudded uncomfortably in his chest as he slipped out from beneath the wolfs' grasp. The fox boy gently stood and stretched his dully aching body. Almost all the pain was gone. In confusion, he lifted his arms and looked down at his naked torso. Someone had dressed his wounds and made quick work of bathing him. Naruto had never been so clean in his life! He relished the feeling of being clean. He liked it. He smelled nice probably looked better too, instead of caked in dirt and grime. He could definitely get used to this, but he pushed that thought aside. He probably wasn't going to be here much longer. So the fox reveled in this short glory.

"Naru? Come back to bed," a muffled, groggy voice demanded. Naruto whirled around to face the wolf. Sasuke was lying on his stomach, naked torso as Naruto noted, arms curled underneath a satin pillow, angel head resting lazily on the soft, dark pillow. His groggy black eyes gazed up at Naruto with such pleading that the fox couldn't refuse.

With coppery tail swishing in contentment and ears flattered slightly, he crawled back into the unbearably warm covers. "Why are you so warm, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, staying a reasonable distance from the midnight boy. Said boy smirked and reached out, pulling Naruto millimeters away from his own body.

"Well, little fox, for us wolves and dogs, it's mating season," he stated. The Kitsune trembled a little at the touch and closeness. It was a little unsettling, seeing how he was so vulnerable should Sasuke decide to lash out. "M-mating season? How do you know?" he asked feebly.

Sasuke grinned wolfishly, his fangs glinting brightly as he looked over Naruto with hungry eyes. "Do you ever get really warm? Uncomfortably warm? Your body tingles strangely and you have an urge to do something? Something that feels good?" during his questions/ answers, the dark boy had started crawling on top of the poor, confused fox. "Do you ever smell something so good that just makes you heat up? Sasuke straddled Naruto's small hips now. "Ever feel the need to satisfy a craving that wouldn't go away?" Sasuke leaned down, his hands gripped the blonde's wrists and pinned them above he head, their faces mere millimeters from each other.

"Ever feel any of that?" the wolf asked seductively into the fox's soft, coppery ear. Naruto was completely tense, every muscle tight and knotted. But he panted slightly as he nodded shortly, staring fearfully into those dark, dominating eyes.

"That's why I'm so hot… it's my mating season, Naru, and your scent is driving me crazy…" as the last word left his lips he leaned down further, closing the tiny gap between them, and pressed his lips tenderly against Naruto's. Naruto gasped, wide-eyed, and he stared wildly at Sasuke, confusion written everywhere on Naruto's body.

But Sasuke didn't notice. His coal black eyes were closed, his black wolf ears perked up, his soft lips moving gently over the young, delicate ones. Sasuke broke their kiss, moving down to the jaw then neck. He was a teenaged, hormonal wolf during mating season so there was no doubt in his mind when he thought of aroused he was.

"Sasuke," the fox whimpered. Oh, his voice was such a turn on! But his trail of butterfly-light kisses didn't stop. They went gently down the sensitive ribs to the even more sensitive stomach flesh that was exposed. "S-Sasuke…" the whimper sounded again. It made Sasuke oh-so-aware of the increasingly large bulge in his boxers.

Sasuke had let go of Naruto's wrists a while ago and now planted them firmly on Naruto's rib cage, his legs taking his weight, as he held the wonderfully squirming teen in place. One of the wolf's greedy paws landed on the fox's lithe thigh, massaging slowly while his lips moved further down…

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelped as the wolf slipped his hand up the boxers that were so rudely keeping him from what he wanted. His hand inched slowly closed to his prize. "Sasuke, no, please," the fox choked. Sasuke paused and looked up at his beautiful mate. His eyes were screwed shut, teeth clenched, fists gripping the sheets; all in all, he looked like he was in pain.

The wolf withdrew his hand and crawled up next to his lover. Naruto turned on his side, away from the midnight wonder before him, and frowned. He didn't like that feeling. Helpless desire. No, he didn't like what it did to him. And Sasuke scared him. The way he touched Naruto was just too soft, too gentle from what the fox was used to. He didn't understand it; he was just waiting for the sudden flare of anger. It would come, he was sure. Just not knowing when or where is what really scared him.

"Naru? What's wrong?" Sasuke's velvety voice sounded so soft, truly caring. His pale, heated arm snaked across Naruto's side and around his exposed stomach. Naruto tensed, curling into a ball. He felt his 'mate' sit up in the darkness. "Naru, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you be comfortable near me, ok?" Naruto rolled onto his back, knees bent just in case, and looked up with scared, cerulean eyes.

Sasuke noticed the fear in every feature of the fox. He didn't like that. Sasuke cautioned him with his eyes as he leaned down. He rested his head against Naruto's chest, an arm wrapped around him, and his legs tangling with Naruto's. This was so comfortable. It felt right, like they both fit perfectly to the others body. Sasuke loved Naruto even more now, listening to the steady throb of his heart, feeling Naruto's strained, calmed breathing.

But then Naruto felt compelled to do something he didn't want to. He turned slightly towards Sasuke and wrapped his tanned arms around the pale figure. And them he murmured to him. Actually opening up once again, to his dismay.

"Isn't it… wrong?"

"Isn't what wrong?"

"This… two boys… a fox and a wolf… isn't it wrong?"

Sasuke looked up into those beautiful sapphires. He could clearly see the confusion and hurt in them. He leaned up slightly, placing a light kiss on his nose. "Gender doesn't matter to me. I love you Naruto. You and your scent. And animal types don't matter either. In fact, I once knew a bunny demon mated with a bear demon. It just doesn't matter, Naru. Love is love," he spoke softly, slowly, making sure that the boy would understand every word.

Naruto looked away from that serious face. He wanted desperately to understand, to believe that Sasuke wouldn't hurt him. That he loved him. But he just didn't understand.

"What… what were you going to do, Sasuke?" he swallowed a growing lump in his throat, feeling his stomach tighten and grow queasy in anticipation. But the wolf grinned and moved closer to the blonde. "Something my little fox isn't ready for quite yet," he breathed. The he buried his face in the tanned chest, closing his onyx eyes and breathing deeply the near floral scent that belonged to Naruto. "Sleep little fox."

There was a pause as Naruto watched Sasuke drift off. His pitch black wolf ears drooping slightly. Naruto reached up slowly and rubbed them, liking the silky soft fur against his rough, calloused hands. He rubbed gently, massaging the sensitive cartilage. He grinned softly when they twitched down, away from his tickling fingers.

Naruto rested his arm over Sasuke's side and watched his face. His pale, smooth skin greatly contrasted his dark, blue-black hair, pitch black wolf ears and tail and dark obsidian eyes, but Naruto thought it was a look that only the wolf could pull off.

The Kitsune decided to trace every muscle, every contour of the wolf as he could with his crystalline eyes. He decided he liked Sasuke, but still not enough to trust him, or to stay here. Naruto knew that just by being here, by sleeping with him, he was in danger. Foxes were a long extinct colony for a reason.

Naruto decided that when it was morning, he would slip away from here and leave. Getting beaten was his choice rather than dying. So he chose to try and memorize this perfect, beautiful face and that captivating smell while he could. So as his eyes traced every line it could see and his nose itched from that hot, an almost sickly sweet smell, he could feel himself growing warmer and warmer.

His face burned, he knew that, and his limbs tingled, especially his groin area, and Naruto really didn't have a clue why. It felt almost the same as when Sasuke was touching him, being so gentle. The only thing he could connect his feeling with was with what the midnight wolf had said earlier… mating season…

Naruto thought about it a little more. He knew for a fact he had been quite warm before when he smelled a scent very sweet or spicy that caught his attention. But never had he been this warm. He was sweating, almost panting because he was so hot. And the rushing of heat to his groin as he watched the boy infront of him definitely wasn't helping…

The Kitsune couldn't take it anymore. He slowly and gently untangled his limbs from Sasuke's and crawled from the covers and gratefully into the chilled, open air. He stretched his tired limbs and breathed in deeply, letting the air cool him down slowly. Once stretched, he looked down and frowned. Now what was he going to do about that?

"Naru?" that velvety voice moaned. Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly felt hot again. "Uh…" he hesitated. He really wished he hadn't woken Sasuke this time. "What's wrong, Naru?" the wolf mumbled. "Uhm…" Naruto was panicking by this point. His heart raced and his breathing was heavier. It really didn't help that Sasuke sounded like he did right now.

What was wrong with him? Why did he have these sudden urges to go jump the raven like wolf? Not good. His copper fox tail swished nervously as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse to leave, or an explanation for his…issue. But before his muddled mind could come up with anything, his soft, well-tuned fox ears caught the rustling of bed sheets and the gentle padding of feet.

"S-Sasuke… don't," the fox tried to keep a great distance between the two. The wolf frowned and narrowed his black eyes, trying to see his mate better in the dark. His acute nose picked up on a smell though. It was Naruto's scent, only much stronger and it was heated, tainted with lust. Then Sasuke grinned. Now he knew what Naruto's problem was. Suddenly, he wasn't very tired anymore.

"Naru, it's ok. It's normal. Come back to bed," he cooed gently. He stepped closer and tried to see his loves face. The fox's face was bright red and his sky blue eyes were confused yet held desire. "How did you?" his scared voice cracked before he could finish his sentence. But Sasuke grinned and took in that beautiful aroma, "I smelled it."

"Oh."

"It will hurt if you leave it like that," Sasuke urged, coming to stand behind the tense fox. "It will?" he asked innocently, turning his troubled blue gaze to Sasuke. When Sasuke nodded, Naruto looked determined, "What do I have to do?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto back onto the bed and sat over his hips, making sure almost no weight was on Naruto. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be aroused by the smell of Naruto and the sight of how vulnerable he looked beneath him.

The younger boy shifted under him and accidently pressed up against Sasuke's arousal. When Sasuke hissed and fell on his hands over the boy, Naruto freaked out, thinking he had hurt the boy. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke! Wh-what's wrong?"

Sasuke really couldn't take much more. He leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with his own, licking his lower lip and loving the taste. He pulled away briefly to whisper into the furry fox ear, "You did nothing wrong." His breath tickled the fur inside and only made things worse for the little Kitsune. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned softly, turning his head away and drawing his ears back.

Naruto was heating up so much and his groin started itching enough to make him uncomfortable. "Sasuke… please…" he whispered, fixing a sideways look at the wolf. Sasuke nodded in a silent understanding. He started kissing down the boy's stomach lightly, being as gentle as he could over the still healing wounds. When he reached the hem of the boy's boxers, he paused and looked up.

His little fox seemed to be enjoying this. His head was pushed back into the pillows, back arched slightly, and his breathing was heavy. The wolf grinned and proceeded to pull off the clothing. When Naruto was freed he gasped at the cool air hitting his exposed skin and watched worriedly as Sasuke wrapped a hand around him.

"Trust me," Sasuke said breathily, reading the look on his fox's face. The coppery ears twitched a moment but then Naruto nodded and waited, trying to decide if he was doing the right thing.


	3. Mating Isn't So Easy

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 3 – Mating Isn't So Easy

To say he was nervous would be a great understatement. Naruto was beyond nervous and into the unknown waters of absolutely freaked out. He was almost hyperventilating. And the wolf hadn't even done anything yet. His onyx orbs were watching and waiting, staying patient until Naruto calmed down. There was complete confidence in his stare and Naruto felt small. He had never seen anything as exhilarating as Sasuke. He was beautiful. Pure bred. The perfect specimen. He looked grand and royal leaning over the poor Kitsune. The blond boy felt vulnerable. Every sense was screaming at him to move. He was close enough to be seriously hurt by the wolf.

"Calm, Naruto. I won't hurt you. I promise," a smirk graced his features.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his mouth and let it escape slowly through his nose. It didn't really help but it did slightly slow down his erratic heartbeat. He took a few more breaths and then half opened his eyes to focus on Sasuke. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready, but he knew that if he were to get hurt, it was his own fault...

Sasuke saw the slow acceptance in Naruto's eyes and took that as a sign to move on. Sasuke grabbed the base of Naruto's shaft and squeezed softly. The fox gasped but never tore his gaze off of the midnight beast. Sasuke was more than ready to please his fox. Though he knew he had to take it slow. So he slowly started to pump his hand up and down Naruto's hard shaft. The small pants and moans were making Sasuke shiver with excitement. He knew he was already hard and wanted his release but he was going to wait until Naruto was done.

Sasuke kept his rhythm slow and steady, letting Naruto get used to the wonderful friction. To throw in some new moves, Sasuke would slip his thumb over the tip of Naruto's cock, loving the feeling of his pre-cum lubricating his hand on its journey back down. Sasuke was losing himself in the sounds Naruto was making. It alternated from moans and small yelps to pants and whimpers. Sasuke had to smile though when Naruto suddenly pushed into Sasuke's hand. He knew the fox was silently ready for more.

Sasuke started pumping a little faster, tearing a cry of pleasure from the Kitsune's throat that sent shivers rolling down his spine. He could definitely get used to this. The tightening in his stomach told Sasuke that he was close to the brink himself so he wanted to finish Naruto as quickly as possible. Which was difficult seeing as he loved watching Naruto's face screw up with pleasure, watching his hands tighten and clamp into the sheets beneath him, watching his chest rise and fall with his irregular breathing.

The wolf squeezed tighter and pumped faster, leaning further over Naruto. Naruto's moans were getting louder and Sasuke watched his sun kissed face. He wanted to memorize the look he had when he finally climaxed.

Naruto felt Sasuke move closer and he didn't know if he'd be able to stand it anymore. The heat, the smell, the sensation of all this pleasure. He felt like he was going to explode. His stomach was tight and he felt a strange pooling of heat near his groin. He couldn't explain it. Not that he could anyways. This was his first time feeling any of this. He was just letting Sasuke do whatever he wanted.

Naruto's tail wound itself around his leg and his ears flattened themselves against his head as he thrust into Sasuke's tight hand. It was an unbelievable feeling. He loved this feeling. He didn't want it to stop and he thought he voiced his opinion as Sasuke leaned down and panted over Naruto's mouth and smirked. Naruto's hand, of its own accord, flew to Sasuke's head and grasped his hair tightly. Naruto pulled down and made Sasuke's lips lock with his own in a fierce battle.

Sasuke's insides jumped when Naruto buried his hand in his hair and again when Naruto kissed him. It was pride that took over Sasuke. He broke the kiss and licked Naruto's cheek lightly and whispered into those soft fox ears.

"Cum, Naruto. Cum for me so I can taste you."

Naruto threw his head back into the pillows and tightened his grip in Sasuke's hair. His back arched slightly and he pushed his hips fervently into Sasuke's hand as he came. His seed covered Sasuke's hand and splashed across his belly. Naruto never in his life thought such pleasure could exist.

Sasuke reluctantly removed his hand and smiled. He watched Naruto pant and regain his breath. Naruto really had no idea how beautiful he was. How special. Sasuke kept watching Naruto as he licked the sticky sweet white mixture from his hand. It was bitter and salty yet sweet and delicious. Addicting. Naruto flushed as he watched Sasuke lick up his mess. He wasn't entirely sure what to think about Sasuke and all of this but he knew for certain that Sasuke was definitely different. Special.

"Naru?" Sasuke's husky voice sent a delightful shiver up Naruto's spine. Sasuke held himself up over Naruto, his arms up by his head, his body pressed against the hot boy beneath him. Bright eyes that were still glazed over looked up into Sasuke's face. He'd never seen blue like that before. Beauty in its purest form.

"Naru, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked, not moving from his position over the fox. The small boy shivered and licked his lips.

"I'm..." he cleared his throat before he spoke again, "I'm ok. What... what was that?"

Sasuke grinned, showing his canines as he finally lowered himself down onto the bed beside Naruto. "That was an orgasm."

"Oh."

Naruto turned to his side and faced the bedroom door. He wondered when he could leave. He really didn't want to stay longer than allowed. He knew where the danger lurked and he didn't want to be here when it showed up.

"When will you take me back to my forest?" Naruto asked quietly, curling his legs in to his chest.

"Back? Naruto, this is your home now, you don't have to go back. I can protect you here and keep you safe," Sasuke slid his arm around Naruto's stomach and pulled him closer.

Naruto pulled away from the dark wolf and stood beside the bed. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Sasuke, but I can no longer accept your hospitality."

Sasuke slid off the bed and stood behind the little fox. "What do you mean, Naruto? I brought you here for a reason. I _want_ you to stay with me." Sasuke reached to wrap his arms around Naruto when the boy leapt forward and grabbed Sasuke's clothing that was hung over the back of a chair.

"Naruto! Please, wait!" the wolf yelled. Sasuke's black wolf ears flattened with sorrow as he watched Naruto struggle to dress himself as he dashed out his bedroom door. "Naruto!" Sasuke twitched his tail in slight annoyance as he grabbed a pair of loose sweat pants and threw them on, following the fox through his home.

It was tough for the fox to say in the least as this was quite unfamiliar territory. Being inside Sasuke's home threw him off kilter for a while until, as he was donning Sasuke's baggy, dark blue shirt, he smelt fresh air. Fresh air could only come from one place! Naruto made himself run faster. He tried his best to ignore the cries from Sasuke.

Though it was soon after that most of the household heard the shouting and joined in on the chase. They thought Sasuke was trying to capture Naruto, like the rest of the village and were shouting insults at the fox. Naruto just ran faster, already feeling the fear engulf his erratically beating heart.

Before long, Naruto realized his exits were blocked. Some of people here had transformed into wolves, taking up almost every available inch of space. Naruto was trapped and he felt the prickling of tears in his eyes. All he wanted was to go back to his home in the forest! Why couldn't he just be left alone?

"Naruto!"

Naruto whirled around to face Sasuke. The boy was quite winded. His pale, bare chest was heaving, his lips parted to take in as much air as possible and a light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. His black, spiky locks were mussed from sleep as well and Naruto blushed slightly at the sight before remembering where he was. He started shivering in fear.

"Just wait! Naruto, don't run! I don't want you to run!" Sasuke panted. He leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, trying to support his weight with his arms. The demons around him were looking slightly blood thirsty. They wanted to catch Naruto. The fox knew it. They only thing keeping him here was Sasuke.

"Uchiha-Sama, what would you like us to do with this _scum_?" one of the wolves growled low, not taking his dark brown eyes off of the cowering Kitsune.

Sasuke glared at the dark grey wolf and spoke with such venom that the entire room backed down, "Listen and listen well or you will not live to see your pups grow! Uzumaki Naruto is not _scum_ neither is he something to direct your frustration on. He is the last member of a cunning race that has sadly gone extinct before my time. He is my mate. I have chosen him and if I see so much as one more bruise on his body I will see to it that you suffer the same fate of his family. Extinction. Got it?"

The wolves transformed back into their smaller forms and instantly scrambled away, not daring to look at the glaring Uchiha as he sent them away. Only one remained behind. And while Naruto was staring at Sasuke in shock, he still was watching the man in his peripheral vision. He looked mildly curious and not menacing but Naruto would not take his chances.

"Well, Sasuke, I never knew you could be possessive over something," the man's cool voice drawled out. Naruto decided he liked the look of the man but he still wouldn't trust him. His black hair was shoulder length and tied back into a low ponytail, his eyes were a hazy, crimson red and his face looked worn, older than it was with stress lines going from the corners of his eyes to the corners of his mouth. He looked like an older Sasuke.

"Itachi, what do you want?" Sasuke growled. The wolf stomped over to Naruto and pulled the silent Kitsune to his side, arm wrapped around the thin and frail waist. Naruto looked with fearful azure eyes between Sasuke and this Itachi.

"Why, little brother, I only wished to meet your... self proclaimed mate. You know Father won't approve..." Itachi's eyes flicked to Naruto and gave him the once over. Not that he could see much anyways; Naruto was wearing Sasuke's clothes. While Sasuke wasn't fat by any means, the clothing was meant to fit him, not the thin, malnourished, small Naruto.

Sasuke growled but before he could muster a reply, Itachi moved towards the duo and looked down into the cerulean depths of Naruto's frightened eyes. "I hope the love is returned. Because it seems to me that you are harbouring a fugitive of the law, Sasuke, and that is not allowed."

Naruto frowned slightly, not entirely following what Itachi was saying. Before Naruto could ask, Itachi glanced back at Sasuke and turned away, disappearing behind a corner leaving a trail of uncertainty and fear in his wake.

"Who..."

"My older brother, Itachi, who loves taking away everything I care for," Sasuke ground out, gritting his teeth together in frustration before taking Naruto's hand and pulling the confused fox back to his room. They had much to talk through.

--

Sorry guys for taking SO LONG to update this story. I promise I will update more often.

Anyways, OMG! The once romantic plot THICKENS! Yes it was kind of a lame lemon but I promise much better in the future!

Enjoy and please comment.

TLC


	4. The Uchiha Life, The Uzumaki Curse

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 3 – The Uchiha Life and The Uzumaki Curse

A few days after Naruto's encounter with Itachi, he was free to leave Sasuke's room. Not while the wolf was away of course though that didn't bother Naruto. He felt safer in Sasuke's room. He was away from the rest of the household that way. Naruto was positive that the rest of the people here wouldn't be as caring as Sasuke had demanded of them. It was disheartening really. The only person here who loved the Kitsune was Sasuke...

Naruto sighed and padded around the room and impatiently waited for Sasuke to return to him. It was hard to wait for the only person who showed care and compassion. Sasuke was constantly called away. By who or why Naruto had no idea. All he knew was that his black wolf disappeared for hours at a time. It saddened the boy. Sasuke was so nice and was quickly becoming a friend to Naruto.

Sasuke would sit and talk with Naruto about everything. The wolf even volunteered to teach Naruto how to read after he found out the Kitsune was never taught. Naruto hadn't learned much about Sasuke but the black beast was more than willing to learn all he could about Naruto. He constantly told Naruto that he was his most precious person. It felt nice to be wanted...

Sasuke's bedroom door opened and Naruto's fox ears perked up and his tail stood at attention. Sasuke was back!

"Hello. You must be the Naruto we are hearing about," a light chiming voice rang through the dark room and Naruto's ears flattened and he took a step back quickly. He didn't recognize this voice... Sasuke said no one ever entered his room so who was this?

"Yes...who...who are you?" Naruto stammered. His tail wrapped around his waist as he listened to the intruder, or intruders as he picked up on 3 different sets of footsteps, come closer.

"You don't need to know who we are. We just wanted to ask you a few questions," the first voice chimed. Her voice sounded like light summer bells. Catchy.

"Who are you and why are you living here with Sasuke-Kun?" a second voice asked. Her voice was harsher. Light and frivolous like a teenaged girls' but laced with malice. Naruto didn't like her voice.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto... I live here 'cause Sasuke asked me to..." Naruto took another tentative step back. He could see well in the dark but because they were in a group it was hard to distinguish what voice came from whom or what they even looked like.

"You think you can take Sasuke-Kun away from us that easily? He needs to mate with a purebred female to make pups. Surely someone as undereducated like _you_ would understand that. Sasuke is an Uchiha after all," the third finally spoke up. This voice was high pitched and arrogant. Someone who would be vain. Naruto didn't much like any of these voices.

"I'm not trying to take him away... he chose me... he protected me... I already told him he should have pups but he won't listen to me... it isn't my fault he chose me for a mate," Naruto shuddered and tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. He had to stand up for himself, right? That's what Sasuke was trying to teach him anyways.

"MATE?!" the second voice shrieked. Naruto flinched. His heart rate was starting to accelerate by the second and Naruto wanted Sasuke to come back...

"Why did Sasuke-Kun choose someone like _you_ for his mate? You're unsuitable!" the third voice growled. There was a shuffle of feet and a grunt and next thing he knew, Naruto was knocked off his feet and thrown against a wall where he was pinned by his neck. His hands flew to his neck and scratched and tore at the arm that was pinning him there.

He felt the pressure shift as the woman leaned towards him. "Tell me one good reason why I should spare your endangered life," she hissed. Naruto recognized in his haze that it was the third woman who spoke. Her breath smelled disgusting and he wrinkled his nose as he fought to breathe through her arm on his neck.

He couldn't speak to save his life.

"No reason to keep this mutt alive, hmm? Then I guess it's useless for Sasuke-Kun to love him," the first voice sounded happy. Like she was smiling as she watched Naruto struggled to breathe. He never knew women could be so selfish. He needed Sasuke... he needed Sasuke now!

"What do you think you're doing?" a cool voice growled from the door way. Naruto's heart leapt and he choked a bit more. The light flicked on and the girl holding him withdrew her arm and let the poor fox collapse to the floor, choking and gasping for breath. Salty water filled those crystalline eyes as he looked up at his attackers. The one who had been choking him had strange red hair unevenly cut and glasses. She looked stern. The other two looked just as strange as the first. One had almost white blonde hair and pale blue eyes like his own and the other had bright pink hair and the deepest emerald eyes. They were pretty women, Naruto decided, but sometimes even the prettiest people were always the ugliest.

"Sas-Sasuke-Kun! We are so glad you're here! We didn't believe anything he said. We knew he wasn't really here with you!" Naruto recognized the first voice and pinned it to the strawberry pink girl.

"Sakura, what makes you think he's not here with me? He wouldn't have gotten in here without invitation, much like yourselves," Sasuke snapped. Naruto now had a name to the face for one of them.

"But, Sasuke-Kun, you need a female mate. Your father wants pups. Only a purebred,"

Naruto recognized the second voice and pinned it to the blonde.

"Ino, it doesn't really matter to me what my father thinks. What I do and who I choose as a mate has nothing to do with you. Don't nose your way into matters that don't concern you," Sasuke snapped and cut her off.

The third girl stayed silent. Naruto looked up at her. She looked scary and mean. Someone the boy really wanted to avoid.

"Karin? Is there something you'd like to add to this ridiculous conversation? You were the one injuring my mate so I would think I'm within my rights to kill you here and now," Sasuke growled, his canines showing, a wild look crossing over his black eyes. Naruto grew fearful.

"Sasuke-Kun, I just don't understand..." the red headed girl stepped back towards Naruto and looked down at him with spite in her red eyes. She stepped on Naruto's left hand with her high-heeled boot and grinned with arrogant pride as Naruto winced and whimpered.

Looking back up at a furious Sasuke she softened her features, "He's weak. Unsuitable. He could never care for and protect you like any of us could," the girl gestured to the other two in the room.

In a flash, Sasuke was across the room and pinning the red-head to the wall much like she had done to Naruto. He slammed her quite hard and Naruto could hear the breath leaving her lungs. Sasuke leaned in to her and whispered in her ear menacingly.

"Naruto is my mate without question. Anyone who hurts him, calls him names or so much as looks at him wrong with feel the entirety of my wrath. Karin, I have no patience for silly girls. You are all a waste of my time and should I find you invading my home or hurting my mate ever again I promise you will not live to find your own mate."

Karin choked and grabbed at Sasuke's arm pressing against her throat. Sasuke let her fall before grabbing her arm and the arms of the other two and led them to his door. "Stay. The. Fuck. Out."

The second the door closed behind the girls Sasuke whirled around and ran to Naruto's side. Worry filled his onyx eyes as he checked the fox's skin for bruises. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you too bad, did they? I can't believe they came here!" Sasuke's voice stayed gentle and Naruto had to smile.

"Sasuke...I'm fine. They were only jealous of me," the young boy smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand away from his face. Naruto couldn't really explain it but he felt his heart squeeze almost painfully at the concern the Uchiha was showing. For now, he would forget what those girls said to him. It was something he would bring up during his talks with the wolf.

"Let's go to bed, ok?"

"Ok, Naru," Sasuke smiled and lifted the fox onto the bed gently.

--

"Let's go out today," Sasuke whispered into his lovers twitching fox ears. One sapphire orb opened sleepily and locked onto Sasuke's black orbs. Sasuke made note of Naruto's attitude in the morning and slowly became accustomed to Naruto's true personality and needs. Sasuke only smiled. "I'll make ramen for you, little fox," he goaded.

Naruto shot out of the bed with a large burst of energy and his blue eyes were so wide they took up more than half of his face. "Really, Sasuke, you mean it?" he asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded and pulled on some comfortable sweatpants and a tight fitting black t-shirt. He handed the same to Naruto and donned them without a second thought.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him down to the kitchens. Naruto had been getting gradually more comfortable with Sasuke. The boy liked the contact the wolf gave him. Sasuke constantly gripped his hand or rested his arm around Naruto's waist. No matter where they were there was always some form of contact and Naruto, while not entirely used to gentle touches, loved it. He never knew he could be touched in such gentle, friendly ways and Naruto was revelling in it. This was the first time in his life he was ever shown such tender care.

"Ah, Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun. Good to see you two again. Ramen again, I presume?" the cook, Iruka, smiled at the pair. Naruto nodded with a wide grin on his face. Of the people he knew here in Sasuke's home, Iruka and Kakashi were the friendliest. Iruka, a man with brown hair tied back and soft eyes and a scar across his nose, was much like a kindly father and Naruto enjoyed being in his company. Iruka even went as far as scolding Naruto for eating so little or for eating junk food.

"Iruka-San, where is Kakashi-San today?" Naruto asked, swishing his bright coloured tail around happily. Kakashi was a bit of a different story. While he was friendly, he was a lot more distant than Iruka was. A pervert too. He often cracked wise jokes and lied when he was late. Sasuke told him many stories about the infamous Kakashi.

"Ah, the old crow went out of town for business. He'll be back in a week or so," Iruka announced happily as he set the 2 bowls of ramen down. When Iruka said old crow, he really meant it. Kakashi was a crow demon. Not entirely scary but Sasuke often spoke of Kakashi being a good asset for spying on enemies. Iruka was a completely different kind of demon and it often confused the fox how he could live without transforming or needing to transform. A dolphin wasn't much of a demon but Naruto had been told that Iruka despised being a demon. This is why he took his home in the kitchens away from any body of water.

"Naruto and I are going out today," Sasuke announced after swallowing his mouthful.

"May I suggest dressing warm? It is September. The weather is getting colder," Iruka smiled as he prepared food for the rest of the household.

--

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes were wide with happiness. It felt so good to be out in the open, fresh air again. Really. His sensitive nose smelt the crisp, cool air and the clean, untainted water or the river flowing nearby.

"To the village. I want everyone to get acquainted with you," the black wolf grinned as he took Naruto's warm, tanned hand and led him down a path that led away from the mansion. Sasuke had been nice enough to lend Naruto a warm jacket and proper pants and foot wear that was slightly too big.

The small town wasn't too far away and soon they were walking through the streets, breath comes in white puffs of air. Sasuke walked proudly, not embarrassed to be seen holding the hands of another man. Naruto tried to look just as tough, just as strong. But he just didn't have it in him. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, boring into his back and the fox could feel the seething hatred. A light squeeze of his hand and he looked to see Sasuke smiling at him. That's all Naruto needed.

"Ah, Sasuke-Kun!" a light call from across the street caught both boys' attention. Sasuke just growled and continued walking with a scowl on his handsome features while Naruto, not able to hold back his curiosity, looked. Emerald green eyes flashed in his direction and he immediately recognized Sakura. One of the 3 who had attacked him the other night. His hand tightened on Sasuke's.

"Sakura, I thought I had made it clear the other night..."

"I know! I know, Sasuke-Kun. I'm so sorry about the other night. I was coerced into the whole affair. I never meant any harm to Naruto-Kun. I was only there to ask questions. It was _Karin_ who brought us all together..." she softened her face to look innocent and hopeful but Naruto could still hear and see the deceit on her voice and face. She just wanted to stay on Sasuke's good side.

"I don't care, Sakura. You took part in it and did nothing to stop it so you're just as guilty as the rest of them," Sasuke reprimanded. Naruto let go of his hand and took a few steps away. He had a feeling this argument was going to continue for a bit. He knew Sasuke watched him wander down the street and Naruto was smart enough to stay within eyesight of the black wolf. He picked a candy shop to stand in front of. The large assortment of candies fascinated him. The fox had never seen so many sweet things gathered in one place.

Lollipops, rock candy, gum, flavoured sugar of every assortment. Naruto had never experienced sweet flavours before. His mouth started watering. Pure curiosity drew him to enter the store so he did. The moment he entered his senses were over clouded with a stinging sweet smell and he had to stand still for a moment to get used to the over powering smell.

"Wow," he whispered. Caramel apples, soft gummies, liquorice, soda, chocolates, mints, hard candies, candies that popped loudly on your tongue. Giant lollipops, marshmallow sticks, chocolate covered almonds, fudge in all assortments. Naruto wanted to try it all!

"What do you think _you're_ doing here?" a snide voice hissed from behind the fudge counter. Naruto looked up for the first time and he came face to face with Ino. The blonde haired, blue eyed woman. Naruto grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I've never been in here before. I just couldn't resist," he laughed good-naturedly. It seems though that Ino didn't much care for him and his naivety.

"Get out. Poor runts like you aren't allowed to be here! Out, out, out!" she ordered, chasing the poor boy out the shop door. In his rush he failed to notice the edge of the sidewalk and he stumbled off and fell into the muddy ground underneath.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you," Naruto panted, trying to stand up and brush the mud off of his borrowed clothes. Sasuke was going to be so mad at him for getting his clothes dirty!

"Having trash like you in my shop is very offensive and I'm sure the rest of the shop owners feel the same!" Ino spat. Naruto looked around and saw only angry sneers and arrogant faces. Most of them were nodding in agreement with Ino and Naruto felt his blue eyes fill with hurt tears.

"I...I just...It smelled so good I..."

"Thief! You have no money so you were going to steal from my shop?!" Ino screamed.

Naruto vigorously shook his head and backed up further into the muddy street. "No! No, not at all! I was just with Sasuke," he stopped as he heard disapproving growls and hard glares. Obviously no one believed him. No one appreciated the fact that he was saying Sasuke's name with such familiarity.

"No, really! I am with Sasuke! We came here together and,"

"Shut your mouth, braggart! Don't use the young masters' name! He would never associate with the likes of you!" an older man yelled. Next thing he knew, Naruto was having food thrown at him. At first he just tried to dodge it. Thinking the villagers would grow tired of him. But they didn't. Tomatoes became pebbles. Pebbles became stones. Before long, Naruto couldn't even feel his body; he was so numb... where was Sasuke? Sasuke promised this would never happen... was Naruto tricked? Did Sasuke trick him into coming here?

A large stone hit him in the back of his head and the fox fell to his knees with a loud cry of pain. He huddled down, covering his head with his arms and cried. He felt his tears mix with the mud on his face and Naruto had never felt so dirty before. It wasn't the mud. It wasn't the cuts, bruises and welts that covered his body.

'This...' he thought, 'this is what you get for trusting someone... this is your own fault,' he berated himself. A stone hit his back and he grunted, falling forward and using his arms to catch himself.

Sasuke wasn't standing up for him. Hell, the Kitsune didn't even know where the black wolf was... probably already walking home with Sakura...

A feral growl sounded and Naruto's heart jumped. Had one of the villagers transformed? Had they come to finish him off? The stones stopped and Naruto sighed, feeling his blood trickle down from the back of his head and his face to mix with his sweat, tears and mud. Naruto shivered. The mud was making him cold.

"Sasuke-Sama. This boy was lying about you! We were just trying to put him in his place!" a villager shouted. Naruto didn't really register what was being said. His body started shaking with exhaustion.

"What makes you think he was lying?! Naruto has been living with me for the past week! I have chosen him to be my mate! By hurting and endangering him without cause you have given me reason to kill you all!" Sasuke all but yelled at the villagers. He had transformed into his wolf form and was standing over the injured fox. Naruto could feel the heat and anger radiating off of him.

"Sas...Sasuke..." Naruto breathed. He was so cold...

Sasuke sunk into his human form and instantly cradled Naruto against his chest, not caring for the mud or blood that ruined his clothing. "I'm here Naruto. I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen... Sakura pulled me away from you. I promised you wouldn't be hurt! I'm so sorry," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. Naruto nuzzled into the warm, scented neck and sighed. He didn't really care at the moment.

"I'm sorry about your clothes...Sasuke," the fox breathed, closing his wet eyes.

Sasuke had to laugh. After all that, Naruto was just concerned about dirty clothes. He was so adorable. Too adorable for his own good.

Sasuke lifted Naruto to his feet and led him back onto the boardwalk. Glaring at the villagers as they passed, Sasuke led Naruto to the clothing shop. Soon after entering, Sasuke ordered Karin, yes she works there, to get good fitting, clean and stylish clothes for Naruto. Then ordered about 6 more pairs of each. The fox needed good clothes the fit anyways, why not get them all at once?

Karin grumbled but did as told and soon the pair left the clothes shop with a large armful of new clothing. Sasuke shot Karin a dirty look that made the girl scamper into the back room as the pair left. While walking by the candy shop, Naruto subconsciously avoided gazing in the windows and walked around it, giving it a wide berth. Sasuke noticed and stopped. He would not have Naruto live in fear. He stepped into the candy shop and Naruto, reluctantly, followed.

"Pick something out, Naru. Anything you want!" Sasuke smiled at his fox. Naruto looked at Ino quickly, noticing the glare sent in his direction from those icy blue eyes.

"No, I'm fine..."

Sasuke looked at an innocent looking Ino and glared. "You best be careful, Yamanaka, or I could have you fired."

"Pick something, please," Sasuke smiled at Naruto again. Naruto swallowed almost audibly and looked around. He finally decided on some liquorice and some different flavoured lollipops. Sasuke happily bought them and carried them back up to the mansion. On their way back through the streets, Naruto could clearly hear the whispers of the villagers and he flattened his ears against his head. It didn't help that he was still covered in bloody mud.

"Ignore them," Sasuke whispered. Naruto stayed silent and followed the Uchiha all the way back up the hill to the mansion he was beginning to call home...

--

To Hopless45 – Thank you very much for your review. I had planned to keep this story as monogamous as possible. As you can see Itachi doesn't favour that relationship but things can change depending on how people comment. Thank you for reading.

To Snowbaby95 – Thank you so much for your review. I like getting constructive criticism and I understand what you mean. My writing changed considerably and I hope I continue to impress. Also, Sasuke's appearance in the first chapter will be revealed a bit later on. Thanks for reading.

And to all other reviewers, thanks so much. I'm writing this story for you so if you want different things to happen or other pairings you want me to bring in, please comment! This is going to be a story based on what the reader wants so comment away!!!!

Love you all! TLC


	5. The Bath House

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 5 – The Bath House

Naruto was quickly learning that it wasn't easy learning to love somebody who was never there. Sasuke was always disappearing, always having to leave and come back. That left the poor fox alone and bored. At least when he was out in the forest he always had things to do. He could go play in the river, find things to repair his home, even go looking for food scraps and other miscellaneous things. But here... everything was so limited. There was nothing for the little fox to do to satisfy his curious spirit. He often found himself leaving Sasuke's room even though he wasn't supposed to.

He wandered freely, trying to keep himself out of sight. He went to the kitchens and talked with Iruka and sometimes Kakashi. He would follow his noses and find strange smells. He had found the laundry, the bath house and the pool. He had also found the dungeons where he heard tortured screams of lost souls. Naruto hadn't stayed there for long. But on this particular day, Naruto found himself wandering just outside the bath house.

It was one of his favourite places to see. It was calm, peaceful, smelled clean and it was warm. Naruto peeked his bright blue eyes into the dressing room and saw that no one was there. He slipped inside and quickly looked around again, doing a double take when he noticed a neatly folded pile of clothing in the corner. Naruto was tense but thought that if it was only one other person, he wouldn't run into them. These were very large bath houses.

Naruto undressed quickly, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and tip toed out into the men's bathhouse. It was so steamy and foggy that he had a hard time focusing on the other side but he deemed it safe. Without making much noise, the Kitsune made his way into a good corner, slipped his towel off his smooth skin and slipped slowly into the boiling water. Once fully immersed he sighed heavily and relaxed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

This was wonderful! Naruto had gotten used to feeling clean. He really enjoyed it. He was secretly just getting used to the bright, sunshine colour of his hair and the deep tan of his scarred skin. Without him being a fox, Naruto thought he looked rather handsome. His map of hair was thick and soft, his face had no baby fat and was well developed, his skin was tight and warm, his stomach and legs were toned, either from starvation or from running all his life, he didn't know.

The only thing that he didn't like about himself was that he was a fox... if he wasn't a fox, he wouldn't have to fear. He wouldn't have to live on the edge, constantly shot down, hurt and called names. All he wanted was to be something that he wasn't. He hated himself... he honestly did.

Naruto brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top of them. His blue eyes opened, glanced around then slowly slipped closed. He really hated himself. He hated his parents. He hated everything that made him into an orphan... a fox orphan. Why did his parents leave him? Why was he the only fox? Why did the villagers hate him so?

Why was he alive?

Naruto sighed and pushed his ears down against his mop of hair. He didn't like feeling like this. It wasn't really him. He knew it. He never felt this way around Sasuke. Sasuke made him forget he was a fox. Sasuke made him forget that he had so much to fear, so much to run from. Sasuke made him happy.

The boys fox red-orange fox tail whipped slowly under the water, trying to distract himself. Naruto watched the soft ripples on the water. It calmed him slightly but didn't push those thoughts out of his head. Why did Sasuke have to keep leaving him? He didn't like it. Naruto thought that if you had a mate you would spend more time with him?

That was just Naruto though.

Maybe he was just being selfish?

Maybe.

Naruto jumped violently when he heard the water slosh and move as someone stood up. Naruto felt the ripples coming from his right and his ears targeted the man. He didn't think that the man knew he was here so he stayed silent and held his breath, waiting. He didn't really know why he was so afraid... he guessed because of all his past experiences taught him to be afraid. He wouldn't go against his instincts though. He stayed silent and waited for silence to fall and for the water to stop moving.

When he heard wet footsteps walk across the wood and into the dressing room, Naruto let out his breath and lowered himself into the water once again. He felt sleepy all of a sudden. Stressed. He felt like if he fell asleep now he wouldn't wake up for a week. Yawning tiredly, Naruto grabbed his towel and held it above the water as he waded his way to the exit by the dressing room.

He listened for a moment, ensuring that there was no movement in the dressing room before he slipped inside and towelled himself off quickly. He ruffled the towel through his hair and tossed it into the laundry basket and reached for his clothes.

"Nice scars, Naruto-Kun," a soft voice drawled from a corner. Naruto whirled around, holding his pants over his private area. His crystalline eyes immediately locked on a familiar face. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"Ah, beg pardon, Itachi-Sama. I did not realize you were here," Naruto spoke politely, scared of what might happen without Sasuke around to defend him.

"You are forgiven. Though I must admit you were quit clever. I did not quite believe you were here at all; you were so silent," the man mused, staring at Naruto's body without much emotion on his face.

Naruto blushed heavily and looked away for a moment. "Uh, habit I guess. Is there something you wanted from me, Itachi-Sama?" Naruto started shivering. He was quite nervous but the water that was still on his skin was cooling and making him shake uncomfortably.

"No, not at all. Just wanted to confirm that you were here. I have a question for you though. Why _are_ you here without Sasuke? It was my understanding that he had asked you to stay in his room," Itachi stood and made his way over to the shivering fox. Naruto looked up at Itachi and felt his face grow warmer with each passing second. He didn't know why...

"It gets boring, Itachi-Sama. I have nothing to do while Sasuke is away... if it bothers you by seeing me, please forgive me. I won't leave his room again," Naruto looked down, ashamed. He was constantly in the way... but Itachi was one person he really didn't want to make angry. The elder Uchiha was quite a scary person...

"No, not at all. I was actually quite surprised to see you out without my little brother on your tail. Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow, Naruto-Kun?"

It was a completely random question and Naruto wasn't sure as to why the man asked. But Naruto was feeling more and more aware of the fact that he was still stark naked in front of him and he wanted this conversation to end...

"Sure, yes, Itachi-Sama, I would be honoured!" Naruto almost slurred his words he spoke so fast. Itachi smirked and nodded, turning to the door and opening it slightly.

"I'll come get you at Sasuke's room. Be ready. Oh, and don't tell Sasuke."

"Yes!" Naruto bowed deeply to the man and waited for the door to shut before slumping down to the floor. Just what was going on? This was too much for his naive brain to process.

--

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled happily as the black wolf entered the bedroom that night. Naruto leapt off the bed and wrapped his thin arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke only smiled and wrapped his pale arms around Naruto's waist. Today was a very long day for the poor wolf and he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and talk with his wonderful mate.

"Hey, Naru. How was your day?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away from Naruto and went to his clothing hamper. He pulled off his shirt and socks and looked back at Naruto who was nestling himself on the large bed.

"Boring, Sasuke. When will you let me wander around or bring something here for me to do?" the fox complained, plopping himself on his back and letting his blonde head hang over the side so he was looking at an upside down Sasuke.

Sasuke only chuckled and removed his pants and walked over to Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto. There are still people out there who would like to hurt you and take you away from me. I can't have that but I will try and bring something for you to work on, ok?" Sasuke knelt down so his face was level with the upturned one of Naruto's. Naruto's blue eyes were smiling and as bright as ever. Sasuke loved Naruto's eyes. The wolf bent over and pressed his cool lips against Naruto's firm ones.

Naruto blushed and pulled away, turning over onto his stomach. Kissing was still something new to him. He hadn't mastered it like Sasuke had and it embarrassed him slightly.

But that didn't deter the wolf. Sasuke's wolf ears perked up playfully and his long wolf tail twitched happily as he crawled up on the bed and hovered over Naruto's back.

"What's wrong, little fox?" Sasuke breathed into the soft fox ear. Naruto shivered. He didn't understand that feeling either! Only Sasuke did this when he spoke. Only Sasuke was able to make the poor boy shiver and grow warm. Naruto secretly liked it but until he really knew what it was, he kept to himself.

"N-nothing, Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, pushing his ears against his head. He tried to still his rapidly beating heart.

"Oh, really? So why is your face all red and your body tense?" he lowered himself down on top of Naruto, pushing bare skin against bare skin. Naruto bit his lip and wormed around till he was on his back and looking up at Sasuke. The wolf's black eyes were half lidded and hazy and his lips were parted and moist. The muscles in his arms pulsed with the effort of holding himself up. Naruto already knew all the curves of Sasuke's face, of his chest, stomach and legs. Naruto knew every rise and fall, twist and turn of the pale skin.

"I j-just... I get embarrassed..." the fox breathed, watching those soft lips turn up in a playful smirk.

"Why is my little Naru-Chan embarrassed?" Sasuke breathed, lowering his hips and arms so he was on his elbows and his chest, stomach and waist were all pressed flush against Naruto.

Naruto's face went a darker red and he looked up into Sasuke's face. "I...I don't know how to do everything right yet..."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? Naruto looked away and continued his explanation. "You know how to do everything, Sasuke. You know how to kiss and to touch... you even breathe and moan and move like you know what you're doing and how you're going to get it... I feel so behind," Naruto pouted slightly, looking back at the wolf on top of him.

Sasuke was only grinning wider. "Then let me teach you, Naruto. That's what I'm here for! I'm here for you to come to for help," Sasuke's hand wandered down lightly over Naruto's stomach, making the boy tense and close his eyes. The gentle touch was almost tickling but it sent a jolt right to his groin.

This was a feeling Naruto recognized. This was something he knew about. It was something that made him want Sasuke. Sasuke had called it _lust._ Naruto lusted after Sasuke. While Sasuke told Naruto that they wouldn't have..._sex_ yet, the touching and sucking and nipping were enough for Naruto. He wasn't curious as to what _sex_ was. He was perfectly content with the teasing and foreplay.

Sasuke let his fingers wander back up the smooth stomach to the slim chest, around a dusky nipple and up to the neck. He could feel Naruto shiver underneath him and he grinned wolfishly. He knew he had Naruto. He pushed himself up again and leaned forward to nip at the foxes' lower lip and to move his dancing fingers back down, just hovering and tickling the growing bulge in Naruto's boxers.

"Nn, Sasuke," Naruto breathed, tangling his tanned fingers in the silky locks of Sasuke's black hair. He loved the shivers Sasuke gave him. He loved the biting and the roughness. He had noticed that Sasuke mixed gentle with rough in just the right ways so that it hurt, but it only made the pleasure more prominent. Naruto arched his back and pressed his chest and stomach against Sasuke's.

"What would you like this time, little fox?" Sasuke breathed, pulling down Naruto's boxers and exposing the sensitive member to the cool air. Naruto hissed and reached for Sasuke's own boxers, pulling them free of the beautifully sculpted body.

"Just you, Sasuke," Naruto breathed, nipping at Sasuke's lips and moving his hands down over the wolfs' sides and to his hips. He wanted to try and do to Sasuke what the raven did to him. He reached for and gripped the hardened shaft and squeezed, listening to Sasuke's gasp. Smirking, Naruto used his free hand and guided Sasuke's hips back down to his own. This was where his instinct took over.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing, he was just doing what he thought would feel good. And it worked. Sasuke's erection ground against Naruto's and the boys mind went pure white for a moment. That felt so good! He raised his hips as Sasuke ground against him, maximizing touch and friction. This was so thrilling!

"Oh, God, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, grinding against Naruto again. His midnight black ears folded against his head while he concentrated on the pleasure. All the work was starting to make him sweat but he didn't mind. When Naruto moaned and tugged at Sasuke's hips, trying to draw him closer, Sasuke almost lost it. He knew Naruto didn't understand what a lot of this was and teaching him like this was slow and painful... so seeing Naruto lose it like that... Sasuke felt his dick pulse almost painfully. He wanted Naruto so bad!

Sasuke pulled away from the frenzied grinding and held Naruto's hips while he lowered himself down so that Naruto's thick member was in his face. Naruto whimpered and gripped the black hair as Sasuke's lips just covered the tip. His pink tongue came out to lick the leaking tip and to lubricate it enough so it would slide into his mouth easily. When Sasuke gripped the base of Naruto's shaft and filled his mouth with the hard muscle, Naruto groaned and tightened his hold in Sasuke's hair.

He swore only Sasuke could do this to him. Only Sasuke could make that hot feeling run from the pit of his stomach and straight to his groin. He wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the wet hot of Sasuke's mouth, loved the firm, squeezing of his long pale hand. Naruto started panting heavily, not noticing the tiny amount of saliva slide from the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and took as much of Naruto's cock as he could without shoving it down his throat. Naruto let out a loud whimper and felt the boy tense beneath him. He knew Naruto would finish soon. This kind of pleasure was still new to him and he wasn't used to holding back his orgasm. Sasuke slipped the wet cock from his mouth and licked the tip as he pumped the shaft hard, trying to make the fox cum.

It didn't take much.

Naruto cried and his hands flew to the bed sheets beneath him as he released his sticky seed. His blue eyes were shut tightly, his head thrown back and his back slightly arched as his dick pulsed and throbbed, emptying itself on Sasuke and on Naruto's own stomach. The fox sighed contentedly as he relaxed, shaking onto the bed. He felt Sasuke shift slightly and opened one eye to watch him.

Sasuke was licking what he could off of his own face before leaning down and cleaning the white mess. Naruto blushed furiously as Sasuke's skilled tongue wrapped around his member and licked it clean before moving to his stomach. Once 'clean' Sasuke moved to lean over the fox once more and he kissed Naruto.

Naruto could taste the salty sweet concoction of his own cum and decided he didn't mind the taste. He pulled Sasuke's face closer and he licked the remnants of his own seed off of the soft face. It was Sasuke's turn to blush and he looked at Naruto with wide eyes after the Kitsune had finished.

"Oh, Naru, you're so cute," Sasuke grinned and kissed the boy again. He made to move off of the boy and go to the washroom. This was always how it ended. Sasuke would have his fun with Naruto and when his lover was finished, he would go finish himself in the washroom. He knew Naruto wouldn't know how to do it or wasn't ready for it. Sasuke didn't want to scare off the poor boy either so he always kept Naruto in the dark about it but today was different.

Naruto held Sasuke's arm and pushed the wolf till the midnight creature was on his back and the cunning fox was on top. Sasuke blushed slightly but tried his best to keep it from showing.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes were gleaming with mirth as he leaned down and nipped Sasuke's neck. The fox was feeling bold indeed!

"Your turn, Sasu," Naruto breathed, licking and kissing his way down to Sasuke's broad chest. He captured a pert nipple in his mouth and sucked it in and rolled it around with his tongue. Sasuke hissed and brought his nails to Naruto's back. He didn't scratch or dig; he just kept them pressed against that firm, tanned back.

Naruto was satisfied with the reaction and continued the same actions on the other nipple while he drew his gentle, calloused fingers across the soft belly and down to the prominent hips. He massaged them, kneading and pushing into the sensitive flesh and grinned when Sasuke made tiny noises of appreciation.

Finally, feeling brave, the Kitsune moved his hand from his hips to grasp the thick, pulsing and weeping member. Sasuke whimpered, extremely sensitive to the foreign and unexpected touch. His brows furrowed over his closed eyes and he bit his lip as Naruto moved down and settled between the wolfs' legs.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was husky and drawing. Sasuke nodded and opened his glazed over eyes to watch as Naruto leaned down to kiss and nip at Sasuke's tummy while his hand worked slowly but deliberately. Sasuke hissed again and closed his eyes. He brought one hand to rest in the sunshine hair while his other moved and twisted the blankets into his fist.

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke breathed. Naruto may be an amateur but holy _fuck_ was he doing well. He must have remembered everything Sasuke had done to him. Smart boy.

Naruto finally kept his hand at the bottom of Sasuke's shaft and he brought his soft pink lips to the leaking tip. Sasuke groaned heavily as the warm tongue circled experimentally around the tip and down around the head. Sasuke's fingers gripped the blonde hair tighter as he held his breath, waiting. Naruto took his time getting used to the taste and texture of the strange organ.

It was new and he knew he was being mean to Sasuke by doing this but he had to take his time. He had to wonder how Sasuke fit all of this into his mouth.

"N-Naruto, God, please," Sasuke muttered desperately. Naruto smirked and slowly pushed the head into his mouth, making sure his tongue still circled around the muscle. Sasuke tensed and almost let out a yell as Naruto pushed more and more into his hot mouth. Sasuke wasn't sure that he would be able to last very long. He was too turned on and at all the new sensations, the thought of Naruto, his sexy fox doing this to him was almost too much.

Naruto pulled back up, lightly raking his teeth against the pulsing flesh and moved back down the shaft much more quickly. He gradually set a pace and kept to it. His mouth and tongue doing its best while his hand moved up and down the shaft following his mouth. Naruto thoroughly enjoyed it. He liked the taste and the feeling of Sasuke in his mouth and in his hand. He enjoyed the sounds and twitches of the wolf. He enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he felt himself growing hard again. But he wouldn't stop.

He wanted Sasuke to cum.

Naruto eventually felt himself moan around Sasuke's cock and felt the man tense. The dick in his mouth twitched and Sasuke's hand moved from his hair to his shoulder, gripping almost painfully.

"Na-Naruto... I'm gonna..." Sasuke panted. Naruto knew what he was feeling and picked up his pace. He pumped and squeezed harder, his mouth and tongue moved faster and for a moment he paused. He took in as much of Sasuke as he could, feeling the hard tip pressing against the back of his throat. He swallowed.

Sasuke let out a loud cry and dug his nails into the strong shoulder as he came. His climax was powerful, making his entire body shudder and spasm. His seed released itself into Naruto's mouth and Naruto was expert about it. He kept his mouth covering Sasuke's cock until the semi-hard muscle stopped spurting the thick liquid into his mouth before pulling away. When he swallowed and licked his lips clean he noticed that Sasuke tasted very different. While Naruto's was salty sweet, Sasuke's was more sweet and bitter.

Looking down at his handiwork, Naruto grinned and leaned down, licking Sasuke clean of his own white mess.

"Oh, _fuck_ Naruto... You..." Sasuke was breathless. That was probably the most powerful orgasm the wolf ever had!

"You didn't have to," he panted, watching Naruto crawl up beside him and rest his blonde head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to repay you Sasuke. I wanted to do it."

Sasuke gave Naruto a sideways glance. The fox looked happy and content but slightly troubled at the same time. "What is it?" Sasuke murmured, laying his head back down on the silky sheets.

"Uh..."

Sasuke sniffed the pheromone filled air and grinned. "You're hard again aren't you?" he mused. Naruto shivered and stayed silent, confirming the accusation.

Sasuke would have fun with this!

"Naruto, would you like me to finish you again?" Sasuke asked, pushing Naruto back onto his back and crawled on top. Naruto's face was flushed.

"But, if we keep doing it this way... we won't stop..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke knew it was true. So he had a simple solution.

"Naruto, play with me," Sasuke demanded, sitting up and pulling the boy up with him. Naruto obeyed and tickled, teased and pulled on Sasuke's member until it slowly grew hard again. Naruto kept playing with it, moving his fingers over the head, down the shaft and touching the sensitive skin dangling there as well. When Sasuke deemed himself ready, he pushed Naruto back so his head was resting in the pillows.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was confused but nodded and Sasuke turned his body and moved on top of the blonde fox once more. His knees straddled Naruto's head and his black haired head was between Naruto's legs. Naruto got the hint and gripped those smooth hips and pulled them down, plunging Sasuke's hard cock into his open mouth. Sasuke gasped and leaned down, doing the same for Naruto.

Everything mixed together. Their moans, their sucking and touching. Neither knew who was moaning. Neither knew who was sucking or pumping. They were just lost in a frenzy of their own lust that they didn't care. Of course they both had to concentrate furiously to please the other but it worked.

After a while of moaning and sucking, swallowing and biting, Sasuke came first. His orgasm was almost too powerful for him but he kept himself upright as he emptied himself again into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Naruto swallowed everything happily and continued to lick Sasuke. It wasn't long before Naruto came himself, tensing as he exploded into Sasuke's throat as the raven had chosen that time to actually push Naruto's cock into his throat.

Naruto let out a cry and waited while Sasuke licked and swallowed to his content.

Then the pair found themselves exhausted beyond belief. They had never done that before. But both of their stresses vanished. They were relaxed and completely happy as they crawled naked under the covers and settled their thumping hearts.

Sasuke fell asleep instantly and the blonde did too but not before remembering another certain Wolf demon he had to meet for lunch tomorrow.

--

YAY! Mild lemon. Kinda sucky really (no pun intended) but II hope you all enjoyed it anyways. More drama unfolds. What does Itachi want with poor little Naru? You can only wait and see.

Thanks for reading everybody!

**THANK YOU TOO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ENJOYED THIS STORY! I HOPE I CONTINUE TO IMPRESS AND DRAW ATTENTION. AGAIN, IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY, OR ANY PAIRINGS, PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN AS THIS IS A STORY BASED OFF OF WHAT THE READER WANTS!!!!**

P.S. M y profile is constantly being updated. It holds the hit numbers for each story and I keep it as new as possible. Also, I have a list of stories that I am updating. I keep it in order and by chapter. Also I have written down stories to come later on if you are interested in the other stories I write.

Anyways,

Love you all!!

TLC


	6. Lunch

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 6 – Lunch

Naruto was fretful. He didn't know what to expect from Itachi. He was scared about what Itachi might want from him. What other reason would that wolf want to talk to a lowly fox? Said fox paced Sasuke's empty room nervously. He had dressed nicely for the day in some of the new clothes Sasuke had bought for him.

Today it was a plain black t-shirt underneath a thin, spring brown leather jacket and black, loose-fitting trousers that were tucked into comfortable, calf-skin hunting boots. Naruto looked like he was ready to ride on a faithful horse into the setting sun.

Little Naru had even tried to do his hair in a some-what decent manner. Instead of just a thick mop looking like he just got out of bed, he tried pushing the hair down flat so it framed his face. It didn't look too bad. As a matter of fact, Naruto thought he looked rather professional and handsome. He hoped Itachi would think the same.

A loud knock rapped on the wood of the door and Naruto's heart stopped beating for the breadth of a moment. Taking a deep breath, he went to the door and squared his shoulders, hoping to look calm and natural.

He opened the door with a wide flourish and grinned at the fierce face of Itachi. "Good afternoon, Itachi-Sama!" he smiled politely and prayed he wasn't overstepping any bounds.

"Good day, Naruto-Kun. Ready for lunch?" the older man was smirking. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of that but he didn't mind. Itachi didn't look as evil and scary when he smiled... or half smiled. Naruto nodded and closed the door behind him as he followed Itachi out into the hallway. Out of habit, the young fox checked the corridors and scanned and listened for signs of other people.

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow and looked the boy over. The boy looked like he really went out of his way to try and impress him. He was dressed well, his hair tamed, and was trying to act mannered as if he belonged here. It was a cute attempt. Itachi laid a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him towards a small, private dining room.

"I must admit, Naruto-Kun, you look good," Itachi smiled lightly, sitting across the table from Naruto. The nervous, fidgeting fox smiled back.

"Thanks very much, Itachi-Sama! I just wanted to do what I could to impress you," the copper fox admitted, his ears were slightly turned back against his head and his tail was wrapped tightly around his middle. If Itachi didn't know any better, he would say the young man was scared.

Taking a sip of his tea and picking up the menu, Itachi regarded the fox. He was indeed scared. His ears pricked and folded in every direction, listening to chatter, footsteps and noises. His hands fidgeted beneath the table while he almost glared at the table before him.

"What is bothering you, Naruto-Kun?"

"Uh... nothing."

"Will you be ordering lunch?"

"I haven't got any money..."

"You don't need any. Pick out whatever it is that catches your eye."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, surprise clearly written on his tanned face. "I couldn't possibly..."

Itachi shook his head, greatly amused. Yes, this Naruto was perfect. Modest and cute. Definitely worth his body weight in gold. Too bad the boy wasn't aware of his importance. "Go ahead. This is what friends are for, is it not?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened. Friends? "T-truly?"

Itachi reached across the table and gripped Naruto's hand tightly in his. "Naruto, Sasuke doesn't do this for you. Sasuke hasn't been doing anything for you. That isn't very nice of him. So it's up to me to show you that it's ok not to be afraid. This is your home now." Itachi wove his web, entrancing a blushing Naruto and ensnaring him easily. Ah, how easy it was to have a naive mind to taunt and control. It's been far too long since Sasuke has fallen for Itachi's trickery.

"Sasuke does a lot for me," Naruto protested with a shy blush on his face. He wouldn't look Itachi in the eye. That made the older man smirk. Just what has Sasuke done to this poor Kitsune? "He saved me in the forest, gave me a home, bought me clothes, defended me multiple times... he is good to me."

"And did he make you believe that only he could do that to you? Those are things anybody could do. I could do those things just as easily. But I would at least let you out of my room. It's not very fair to keep a free spirit like you cooped up. What else does he tell you only he can do to you?"

Naruto didn't miss the implication. 'Do TO you' instead of 'Do FOR you' was a hard one to miss. The Kitsune could feel his face growing warmer. He didn't think that what he and Sasuke did mattered. It wasn't something that was to be spoken aloud about. Or was it? Naruto didn't know right from wrong here in this world. If Itachi asked then maybe it was ok?

"We... he, well, it's uhm... I-I like it..." Naruto stumbled over his words. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. Is it this hard for everyone else?

"Have you two had sex?" Itachi inquired. He just loved watching the boy squirm.

"No... No not yet... he said I wasn't ready for it yet... he said our love had to grow first but..." Naruto looked around nervously. Maybe this was supposed to be kept between him and Sasuke.

"But what?"

"Well... I dunno, I just think it's hard to love someone who's never there... you know? I don't know where Sasuke goes or why or for how long. He's just gone all the time and I get so bored... that's why I sneak out. I promise I don't get into trouble, Itachi-Sama, I just wander around, stay out of the way," Naruto admitted, his head hung low in shame.

"That makes sense. I don't know why he leaves you, Naruto-Kun. If it were me, I'd bring you every where I went. Would you mind if I told you a secret?"

Naruto glanced up and nodded.

"If you don't trust Sasuke, if you don't know him then why are you with him? Relationships should be based on trust and knowledge. If you can't trust your partner you shouldn't be with them."

"But Sasuke and I are mates..." it was a weak protest but Itachi could tell he was wearing the boy thin. Any moment now...

"You haven't had sex yet. That makes you mateless. It's not until you have sex, Naruto. I know you two have touched and gotten intimate. But you can do that with anyone. Naruto, I don't know if you know this but Sasuke has already had a mate before."

The poor fox was so shocked that he just stared at Itachi in disbelief. "It's true. But she passed away. She was pregnant with his pups too. But a rogue demon came and attacked the village. Amongst all the slaughter, she died. Sasuke has just been looking for someone to take his mind off of her. I guess he found comfort in you."

"I... no, you're wrong... he would've..."

"It's ok to hate him, Naruto. I know I do. It hurts me to see him hide you away from everyone." Just a little push... that's all it ever took. Just one push and everyone just bowed down to him. He could see Naruto crumble before him. Perfect!

"What... what do I do then?"

"You can stay with me if you'd like. I will take care of you. I won't hide you from anyone," and he won't hesitate to make the beautiful boy his.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I could show you my room now if you would like," Itachi started getting excited. Oh, so soon? Wonderful. The sooner the better. He enjoyed taking things from his brother. It was just too easy. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when he realizes that his soulmate was with another man.

"Ok," Naurto said, quite defeated. Itachi was a bit disappointed that they didn't get to eat lunch but he thought getting the fox was worth it. He reveled in the fact that everyone just bows their will to him. Too easy, just too easy!

Itachi led the silent man to his rooms. It was quite far from Sasuke's rooms which was better. As soon as the fox was inside, Itachi closed the door and locked it. Naruto would be his!

"Itachi?" Naruto's bright eyes looked curious and a bit frightened.

"Naruto, I want you to relax. Sex is so easy... you've got me to teach you. I'm your friend... I can be your lover. Just relax."

The boy looked like he was about to bolt from the room but then a strange look crossed his face and suddenly he looked defeated again. He gave in to Itachi. He was silent as Itachi pressed him against the wall, silent as hot wet kisses were planted over his body, silent as he was tossed to the bed and stripped. It was a bit unnerving that he was just letting it happen but Itachi didn't care. He was going to do whatever it took to take everything from his brother.

Itachi stripped down and crawled on top of little Naruto, his hand gripping the limp member and stroking it to life. It wasn't long before Naruto was forced to make little mewls and noises of appreciation and Itachi wouldn't let the boy stop there. As Itachi felt himself growing hard he wanted nothing but to have this little Kitsune beg. He wanted Naruto to ask for more.

So Itachi stopped all together. He stopped stroking, touching, teasing, licking, kissing...

And Naruto didn't make a sound.

"Don't you want more?" Itachi asked, slightly breathlessly.

Naruto didn't answer. Curious, the man crawled up so he was face-to-face with Naruto and didn't like what he saw.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry... Itachi-Sama... I just... I still love Sasuke..."

**Sorry it's been a while guys. I have just been so busy. Life sucks at the moment but I've got time so I've been trying to update all my stories. This one is a bit drama filled and fast but there is a reason for it, I promise. Review please and tell me your ideas and what you think should happen. THIS IS A STORY BASED ON WHAT THE READER WANTS! **

**Later!**


	7. My Saviour

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 7 – My Saviour

Itachi growled and pinned Naruto's hands down, determined. "Even though he's worthless and good for nothing? How can you love him?"

Naruto's wet blue eyes looked up at Itachi with sadness, "I can't explain it, Itachi-Sama, but it feels right when I'm with him... I feel safe and comfortable... and his scent is unbelievable! I don't care if he had a mate before. What matters now is that he loves me," Naruto felt confidence grow with each word and he felt himself struggling to get away from Itachi.

"Who are you trying to convince, Naruto? Me or yourself?" Itachi kept his hold on the poor Kitsune, making it impossible for the boy to escape him. Naruto noticed this and stopping squirming, only to yank and pull at his hands.

"Please, Itachi-Sama. This isn't right... you don't smell right to me," Naruto's fox ears folded down against his head and scrunched up his nose as if to help prove his point.

Itachi ground his erection against Naruto's and waited for his reaction but it never came. The poor boy was so concentrated on freeing himself that he wasn't even hard anymore. It was here when Itachi realized that Naruto might actually be telling the truth about Sasuke. But that didn't matter. Itachi wasn't about to let this little morsel of Golden God to slip through his fingers.

All he had to do was push a little more. A little white lie and Naruto would be his! "Naruto, did you really think Sasuke had you here for any other reason than for entertainment? Think about it. He keeps you locked up away from everyone, he buys you things to make you happy, he's slowly coaxing you into a complete trance... you're only a play thing for him but what happens when he grows tired of you?"

Naruto stopped struggling so Itachi continued, pushing the lie so it was seeded and growing doubt well within the boys mind. "All those things he does for you... it's to keep you happy and content so you don't rebel or say anything against him... he's lulling you into a false sense of security..."

"No. No Itachi-Sama, I love Sasuke!" Naruto arched his back and lifted his hips, throwing Itachi off balance. Naruto took the opportunity to push more and topple Itachi over. Once the wolf was off of him, Naruto dressed as quickly as he could, not bothering to put on his jacket as bolted for the door.

"Naruto! Don't!" Itachi tried his best to chase after the fleeing fox but couldn't. Well... 1- he was still naked and 2- Naruto would be running to Sasuke and if Itachi followed, Sasuke would see him and know instantly what was going on. So Itachi grumbled and slowly redressed himself.

The opportunity would come again. And next time, Naruto would not be able to turn Itachi down. The last surviving Fox Demon was going to be his if that was the last thing he ever did! And Sasuke would crumble. Yes... Sasuke would fall apart and that in itself was Itachi's goal.

Stupid little brother... finding something to get attached to... had he not yet learned?

...

Panting lightly, Naruto arrived back in Sasuke's room safely. Though no precaution was too great. He locked the door behind him, tossed his clothes in the dirty hamper and nearly drowned himself in hot water, trying his damndest to wash Itachi's strange scent off of him.

By the time his skin was raw from scrubbing and he was in tears, Sasuke had come back and entered the bathroom.

"Hey, Naru. How was your day?"

Only silence answered the black wolf. The water turned off and Naruto's hand poked out to grab a towel. "Naruto... are you ok?" Sasuke furrowed his eye brows nervously and he waited. Finally, Naruto emerged, towel around his waist and his tanned skin was bright red and irritated.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke reached for the fox. The Kitsune didn't need much prodding before he leaped into Sasuke's arms and burst out in tears and incoherent sobs and speech. Feeling slightly put out, the wolf led the fox to the bed and sat the crying demon down, trying to comfort him. "Calm down, please tell me what happened?"

Naruto sniffed loudly and tried to stop the constant cascade of tears, "P-promise me you won't get mad at me... I d-didn't let him, Sasuke, I really didn't..."

Sasuke's heart dropped through his stomach and he could already take a guess as to where this was going but regardless he promised and encouraged the boy to continue.

"I uhm... I sneak out sometimes... I get so bored so I went to the bath houses and accidentally ran into Itachi-Sama... he was nice and invited me for lunch today... but he started saying such horrible things about you and convinced me to go to his room..." Naruto paused, slightly afraid to continue. Sasuke stayed silent however and only waited for the boy to finish so he took a deep breath and closed his wet azure eyes.

"He... he was telling me that you already had a mate and said she passed away... he told me that I was your play thing and that we wouldn't be mates until..." Naruto blushed lightly but kept going, "Until we had sex. He said he wanted me to be his mate... He tried..." Naruto looked at Sasuke desperately.

"Please don't be mad with me, Sasuke... I didn't let him... I told him I loved you and I pushed him away and ran here as fast as I could and scrubbed myself so I didn't smell like him anymore..." the dark look on Sasuke's face made the Kitsune stop breathing for a moment and made him sob even harder than before.

"Please... I don't care if I am your plaything... I love you Sasuke... I hate being away from you and I hated being near him... if you... don't want me anymore could you please kill me? I don't want to live like this..." Naruto sobbed, staying out of Sasuke's reach in case the wolf was actually mad.

"Oh, Naru... I could never hate my mate..." Sasuke gently wrapped his warm arms around Naruto and pulled the boy against his chest. Happy, Naruto instantly wrapped himself around Sasuke. "You aren't a 'plaything'... far from it. You are so special to me in every way. I never had a mate either... everything Itachi told you was a lie, ok? I'm proud of you for fighting him off..."

It wasn't long before Sasuke calmed Naruto down enough to get more details from him. By the end of their conversation, Sasuke was fuming at all the lies Itachi had said and the things he had done. How dare he? Laying hands on Naruto, pitting him against Sasuke? Unforgivable. Sasuke wanted to go deal with his brother but Naruto wouldn't let him, clinging to him desperately.

"Sasuke, please..." Naruto pouted and begged. The only thing to do was to give in! Naturally. How could anyone refuse that pleading face, imploring eyes, folded ears and swishing tail? "I don't want to cause any more trouble. I promise I'll listen to you and I won't leave your room again!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, it isn't fair of me to keep you locked up like this. So, you know what? Get dressed. We'll go out today."

"But, you're normally disappearing this time of day, Sasuke... You're always gone."

"Yes but that can wait. I want to spend some time with you, alright? Get dressed."

Naruto obeyed and dressed in a different outfit from before. This time he pulled on a white, long sleeve shirt and pulled on a black long sleeve shirt over it, folding the black shirt up to his elbows and leaving the top slightly unbuttoned to see the white underneath. Then he pulled on a comfortable pair of loose black trousers that were a bit big and rode low on his narrow hips. To finish the look, the blonde pulled on a pair of white boots.

Sasuke thought he looked delectable and yummy. Satisfied, he pulled Naruto out of the room and held his hand as he walked down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the Uchiha mansion. Being outdoors again was a comfort to the fox and Sasuke could feel all the tension from Naruto release and at the fresh air and sounds of the village surrounding the mansion.

This time though, was different than the last time Sasuke had taken Naruto out to the village. Instead of jeers and name calling and attackers, people smiled and waved, came up and asked how they were doing. Naruto was shocked to say the least. It was amazing what Sasuke could do! What a few words could do!

He welcomed them happily and chatted like there wasn't a care in the world.

And that made Sasuke happy.

What he wouldn't do for his fox! Naruto actually felt safe enough to let go of Sasuke's hand to go and sit with some elderly ladies and talk. This said much. Sasuke stayed close of course and watched carefully but really there was no need. He'd never seen Naruto so happy and that brought a gentle, admiring smile to his pale lips.

He lost himself watching Naruto until one of the senior ladies spoke.

"My my, it really is a shame my dear! You being the last fox demon and all... I remember back when Foxes and Wolves used to battle over this territory. The Fox demons were really cunning, kind and gentle but in battle they were the fiercest and most loyal and determined fighters I've ever seen! You must be proud of your heritage, boy!"

Naruto looked at her with wide blue eyes. "You remember when they were here?"

"Well yes, an old crow like me should, dear. Proud family they were. Till about 15 years ago... No one really knows what happened to them, they just sort of disappeared. Real shame if you ask me. Them Fox demons were very well built and such caring creatures," the woman sighed wistfully, her green eyes hazy with memories of a long forgotten past.

"What happened?" Naruto asked eagerly, his ears perked up and tail not even daring to move as he waited for the tidbit of information.

"Well, not quite sure to be honest, love. The battle for dominance between the wolves and foxes suddenly ended because they were going to make a treaty. A pact to share the land and just divide it. It sounded like a good idea at the time really. Everyone agreed. But when the day came to have the delegates and leaders sign the treaty, the foxes never showed up. People say they got scared and ran with their tail between their legs. Some say they lost interest and left us to our fates with the Wolves. Others believe that the Wolves snuck into their homes and night and slaughtered them while they slept. No one really knows dearest."

Naruto's blue eyes lit with hope and he leapt from his chair. "Sasuke! You must have a library or an archive of what happens here in the village and its history. Would this be written down?"

Sasuke shrugged and shook his head, signifying that he didn't know any more than Naruto or the others did.

Naruto didn't give up. "Let's go ask around ok?" he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him back to the mansion, his heart pounding so hard against his chest that it hurt. But if there was hope that he had family somewhere, he wasn't going to stop till he found them.

...

Hey all, hope this ups the drama a bit. I hope you don't hate me forever, but at least I didn't let Itachi rape poor Naru. Just as the readers asked**! Please review and tell me what else you would all like to see, k?** Again, **THIS IS A STORY BASED OFF WHAT THE READERS WANT!**!

**Review please** and ask away of you've got questions or concerns!

Love you all and ta for now!

**TLC**


	8. The Archives

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 8 – The Archives

Sasuke felt his heart pound excitedly as he led Naruto to the archives located in the basement of his mansion. Despite the many families who lived here with him in his home, oddly they didn't come across many of them on their way down.

Sasuke hadn't thought much about the history really. He knew the Fox Clan was gone by the time he was born but he was never told by his teachers or the villagers. And looking at it now, it looked like no one knew why the Fox Demons just disappeared. But the Wolf supposed that the local archives were probably the best place to look. This village's history has been written and recorded for over 200 years. This should be able to quench the last Fox's thirst for knowledge.

So the black wolf led the quivering fox down the winding, stone steps into the levels even lower than the dungeons. The air got cooler and deader as there was no system down here to circulate the still air. It was damp as they trod lightly down, getting further and further underground until they reached the bottom.

Sasuke had to guess they were at least 100 feet underground. Before the pair was a large, rounded stone door that was sealed tightly with no handle, no hinge, nothing that would give off the impression that this great chunk of stone could be opened. But Sasuke knew this was important to Naruto so he tried anyways, setting his pale hands against the cold, grey stone and pushing.

The door did not move, unsurprisingly, so the wolf pushed harder, throwing his shoulder against it and heaving. Still the door did not move and Sasuke pulled away, looking at Naruto.

"I want to try," Naruto whispered, his cerulean eyes staring at the unmovable door.

Sasuke stepped back and watched as Naruto took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and set his tanned hands against the door. At first the door did not move. It remained infallible in its duty to secure the room beyond. But when Naruto bowed his blonde head and pushed a little harder, the door cracked. It grated and groaned with protest at being moved after such a long time. Dust particles and bits of stone rained down on Naruto as the boy pushed the door in and to the side, panting with the effort.

Sasuke's heart was in his throat for a moment, unable to believe that Naruto had been able to move that 3 foot thick stone door on his own. Something was up.

Something he was sure he didn't like.

But Sasuke couldn't say anything now. Naruto was much too excited, turning back to Sasuke and his flattened, pitch black ears with a wide smile and excitement glimmering in those innocent eyes. Pushing his hands into his pockets, Sasuke followed Naruto into the black of the archive room.

"Sasuke? Is there light somewhere?" Naruto's voice asked from further into the room. While the wolf couldn't really see well in the dark, he assumed Naruto could because he was already well into the room and he hadn't run into anything.

"I don't know. Maybe there are some candles somewhere," Sasuke murmured, feeling his way cautiously forward.

"Found some!" Naruto proclaimed, shuffling around. Sasuke squinted into the darkness, trying to see where the golden fox was before a match was struck and placed to the wick of a candle. Suddenly, the room was thrown into a soft, warm glow and Sasuke could finally see the pricked up fluffy ears and tail of his lover.

Being able to see his way around, the wolfs black eyes traced a path to Naruto and made his feet walk that path till he was at Naruto's side.

"Wow, look at all the scrolls and books!" the younger male exclaimed, his eager sapphire drinking in the sight of the history greedily.

The wolf took in the sight too, looking around the huge, cavernous room they were in. He and Naruto were in the middle of the room and the walls were carved out. Someone had taken the time to carve shelves into every space available in the circular room. And scrolls and bound books littered each shelf, a clutter of dust and yellowed pages in some areas on the floors. On the large, thick, oak wood desk in front of the pair was a litter of opened books and scrolls and some scrap paper, a bottle of ink and a fountain pen sitting, waiting to be used.

"Sixteen years ... sixteen years," Naruto was murmuring to himself as he began searching the shelving, looking at the dates scrolled on the spines of books and on tags of paper attached to the scrolls. Sasuke began to search too, trying not to get too involved in dates that didn't concern the matter at hand.

But when Sasuke saw the date of the day he was born, he couldn't resist the curiosity. He reached out his pale hands and pulled out the small, thin leather bound book and rested it gently against the oak desk. His black eyes glanced over at Naruto who was still perusing through the many shelves before opening up the book and reading the first page.

'_Local Archive: Date – July 23, 19__th__ Century _

_Scribe: Jiraiya _

_The crops tended by the farmers have been slowly perishing, withering away or just being trampled on by the on-going war between the two feuding clans; Wolf and Fox. _

_It is hard to tell which clan would be best for this village but whispers have been spread that everyone wants to live under the rule of the Fox Clan. While the Fox Clan has been supportive and kind, and can mingle well and personally with the village people, the Wolves are opposite. The dark, overbearing beasts are very controlling and demanding, cold and prideful. _

_Though word has spread that today is a day to be celebrated as the leaders of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku and Mikoto have just given birth to a new pup, Uchiha Sasuke. His parents are elated to have a second son now and the entire Wolf Clan that follows the Uchiha's are brimming with pride that another has been born to their noble cause. _

_However, rumour has spread that the Fox Clan has a new pup coming as well to the leaders of the Fox Clan; Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. In a few short months, the Fox Clan will be blessed with a new member of their family as well but still the wars go on. _

_Detailed descriptions have led many to believe that the Fox Clan has been preparing a treaty for peace between them and the Wolf Clan. No one really knows when the treaty is due to come out or even if there is a treaty at all but if there is one, hopefully it comes quickly. The land is being laid to waste, the people are starving and no profit is being made for the village anymore. The land and its people need peace between the warring Clans before it's too late.'_

Sasuke stopped reading and looked away from the page, a sudden feeling of guilt and anger building up in his throat as he looked over at Naruto who was kneeling down and examining another small, leather bound book similar to the one in Sasuke's hand.

Naruto chose this moment to look up and meet Sasuke's dark, glassy orbs with his own. "What's wrong Sasuke?" the fox immediately stood and went to Sasuke's side, glancing at the book held in shaking hands.

"Did you find something interesting?"

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know this. This truth... was too painful... this history shouldn't be known. It _can't_ be known. He didn't want Naruto to realize the truth and hate him for his past. Or the past of his family. He didn't want Naruto to know that their families had been at war this badly.

"It's nothing, Naru-chan. What did you find?" Sasuke closed the book and put on a fake smile.

"You went pale when you were reading..." Naruto frowned and took Sasuke's book from him, spinning around and walking away as he opened up to the first page.

It Sasuke a moment to realize what had happened before he leapt after his cunning fox and tried to steal the book away. "Naruto! Give it back!"

Naruto playfully stayed well out of Sasuke's reach quite easily and continued to read. He was having trouble with one particular word however and could not duck away in time and subsequently got tackled down to the dusty, cold floor. The boys landed in a heap on the floor in a loud 'oof!' with Sasuke straddling Naruto's thin waist. Their chests were touching gently and Naruto had landed with his arms up by his head, still protecting the book while Sasuke had landed with his arms on either side of Naruto's shoulders, keeping his slight weight from pressing down on the fragile soul under him.

Naruto blinked and flushed a pretty pink when he realized how close he was to Sasuke. The sudden closeness gave Naruto no choice but to be engulfed in Sasuke's scent and warmth and Naruto could feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

And Sasuke was in his own world, lost in the sudden proximity of the object of his desire. Those wide, surprised crystal depths, that pretty pink that dusted over tanned cheeks, a slightly open, moist mouth, begging, calling for Sasuke's attention. Naruto's soft ears folded back and his face crunched up in a nervous laugh but he did not take his eyes off of Sasuke. Not for one second could he look away from Sasuke's swirling onyx eyes.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto dared to break the silence that clung to the stuffy air.

"I..." Sasuke let a small tinge of pink cover his cheeks before he smiled, just as nervous as Naruto. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to read that entry..."

"Why?" was the innocent reply.

"Its uhm... you don't need to know about that day. It's not important..."

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't have pulled it out to look at it!" Naruto shot back with a cheeky grin. "Besides, its dated 16 years ago, isn't it? July 23rd of the 19th century?"

"That was... that was the day I was born..." Sasuke relented, looking away from Naruto and sitting up and getting ready to stand.

But Naruto let go of the book and rested on Sasuke's hips, holding the dark-haired demon still. "Sasuke... I don't blame you..."

"Wha..."

"Just because it was your Clan, doesn't mean it was you... Besides, you love me, right? So what do I care about what happened between our Clans before you were born?" Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hips, trying to make sure Sasuke understood.

The wolf did and he was grateful for Naruto being so understanding but... did he really have to look like that under him? With that fierce gaze, light blush, and tight grip, keeping Sasuke positioned over Naruto's waist.

"I uhm... Naruto...We should..."

Naruto glanced around for a moment and finally realized where his hands were and where Sasuke was and blushed furiously, letting the wolf go and propping his upper body up on his elbows. "S-sorry..."

"I ... think I found the day I was born too..." the blonde haired demon grinned, handing back Sasuke's stolen book before reaching for the one he was holding earlier. Sasuke stood up and helped up his mate, moving to stand beside him to read over his shoulder.

'_Local Archive: Date – October 10__th__, 19__th__ Century_

_Scribe: Jiraiya_

_Today is the day of celebration for the Fox Clan as Kushina has finally given birth to her pup. However, not all today is as happy as the Uchiha Clan has come up with some evil scheme to rid themselves of the Fox Clan. Maybe the Wolf Clan got tired of competing and wanted this land and its people all to themselves. While the delegates on either side have been working out the rules and regulations for the treaty that does not mean that the rest of the Clans agree. _

_Followers on the Wolf side have become sneaky and greedy, sneaking into the Fox Campsite at night and stealing their supplies, blunting their weapons and, sometimes if out of control, steal their young. _

_But the Fox Clan, ever dignitary, have been setting up better security and guarding each other and supplies carefully. The Wolves are very crafty... the Foxes can only put up with such abuse for so long. It is making many people nervous and putting doubts in the villagers mind that working out this treaty really isn't anything but for show. _

_Many fear for the Fox Clan. _

_And the new pup, Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Only time will tell how things turn out. We can only hope and send our prayers out to those who need it.'_

Naruto tore his eyes away from the page and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke could tell the look on his lovers face instantly and felt that twinge of guilt rise in his gut again.

'_What did they do?'_ those sapphire eyes asked desperately. _'Why?'_

Sasuke shook his head and took the bound book away from Naruto, setting it on the oak desk and pulling Naruto into his arms in a gentle hug. It may not have been him, but it was his family, his race that did this to Naruto and his family. If there was something, anything Sasuke could do for Naruto to help him... to make it up to him, he would do it. Even if it meant renouncing his family or to go on a journey to find this Fox Clan, Sasuke would do it.

"You aren't supposed to be down here..." a deep, sultry voice muttered from the doorway, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. He let go of Naruto and his black eyes locked on the intruder.

...

OK! Sorry for the wait every one! Terribly sorry. Been so busy. But I hope this chapter is ok for everyone. Again, this is a **story BASED! ON WHAT THE READER WANTS** meaning, **I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**If you want to see something happen in this story, please send me a message**. I'm not gonna lie, I dislike writing this story just because I get so little feedback from you readers yet this is one of my more popular stories. I'd really like to hear from you all.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

Love you all,

TLC


	9. Fight or Flight

Ore Wa Kimi No Mono

Chapter 9 – Fight or Flight

_(Previously - '_What did they do?_' those sapphire eyes asked desperately. '_Why?_' _

_Sasuke shook his head and took the bound book away from Naruto, setting it on the oak desk and pulling Naruto into his arms in a gentle hug. It may not have been him, but it was his family, his race that did this to Naruto and his family. If there was something, anything Sasuke could do for Naruto to help him... to make it up to him, he would do it. Even if it meant renouncing his family or to go on a journey to find this Fox Clan, Sasuke would do it. _

"_You aren't supposed to be down here..." a deep, sultry voice muttered from the doorway, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. He let go of Naruto and his black eyes locked on the intruder.)_

"F-father..." Sasuke murmured, shock on his young features as he took in his father's angry expression. This wasn't going to be good.

Those cold, hard black eyes weren't glaring at Sasuke though, as they usually did. Instead, they were fixed on the cowering fox standing beside him. Sasuke stepped between the two protectively and put on his much practiced emotionless face. It was suicide to show fear in front of the infamous Fugaku Uchiha.

"What do you think you are doing down here? With a _fox_ no less..." Fugaku spat out the word like it tasted bitter in his mouth. Sasuke supposed it probably was. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly in his tanned hands and through the light fabric, he could feel the fearful shaking.

"Naruto wanted to see what happened to his clan. Why they disappeared 16 years ago and why he's the only one left," Sasuke answered bravely.

Fugaku's lips curled into a scowl, showing his elongated canines. "That _filth_ has no place in our archives. Or in our house. Or in our _village. _How long have you been keeping it secret from me? I suppose this is why you shut yourself in your room after your lessons?" he interrogated his son as he advanced on the pair.

The whimper that came from Naruto was so small and scared that Sasuke nearly lost it. How could his father be so cruel? So heartless to such a gentle creature like Naruto? His look of defiance must have gave something away because Fugaku stopped and smirked, crossing his arms over his burly chest. "Do you not know why the Fox Clan was eliminated? You don't need to look through the history books to figure that out... I'll tell you."

Sasuke frowned, knowing that anything that came out of his father's mouth would be a lie but there was just too much space between him and the door. He would never make it out with Naruto. He had no choice but to listen.

"You see, the Fox Clan settled here first. While the people in the village thought they were strong and free, protected with the Foxes around, the Foxes were lulling everyone into a false sense of security. The Leader of the Fox Clan was secretly raising an army. An army that would take over the other villages until he would one day take over the entire country," Fugaku's smirk grew wider as the story continued on. Sasuke's black ears were folded flat against his head as he listened, not believing any word. He didn't dare look back at Naruto. He didn't dare to look away from his father.

"Who knows? He would have succeeded if we hadn't come along. We settled into the area and he immediately felt threatened by our presence. He sent a few assassins after us and our Clan, Sasuke. Nearly had your Mother killed while she was pregnant with you, too..." Sasuke's eyes went from cold and hating to shock instantly.

"Wh-what?"

"It's true. If I hadn't killed that damned assassin, you and your Mother would have died that night. After that, I organized my own strike team. The villagers shared a secret too. That every few generations, a special fox was born. A fox that was highly dangerous and destructive. The Kyuubi. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. He could level mountains with one swipe of his massive paw, destroy whole villages with the bite of its jaw," Fugaku's pitch black eyes flicked from Sasuke's disbelieving face to the frightened, wide eyes of Naruto.

Sasuke realized with a sinking heart what his father was saying. Nine tails... Back in the forest... what seemed forever ago, Sasuke could clearly remember the hunting party. They yelled and jeered and taunted as they chased their prey. Sasuke had only been walking when he heard the commotion. When he heard that they caught a fox, he had run to see for himself. He had seen Naruto curled on the ground, getting a rough beating.

The black wolf couldn't help but watch as one pulled a knife and started cutting the tanned arm but ended up cutting himself. The youngest Uchiha could clearly remember watching Naruto transform. But something was off. The frightened, cowering boy had been replaced by a blood thirsty beast with not just one tail... but nine...

"The Kyuubi," Fugaku continued, despite the look of horror across his sons face, "was the Fox Clans secret weapon and we had found out that that fox was going to be born in the new generation. Unfortunately, there were many Fox bitches that were pregnant so we couldn't single it out to a single demon."

"No... No that's not right," Sasuke protested weakly, shaking his head to clear out the scenes in his head.

"To save the village, to save our people and the people of this country... we did what we had to," Fugaku said calmly. "Unfortunately, we seem to have missed one... the one that actually had to be killed."

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened and pulled but Sasuke was so confused. He didn't know what to do or how to respond. Was all this true? Was Naruto the Kyuubi? But he couldn't believe that the peaceful Fox Clan would want to hurt anybody. On multiple occasions they had protected innocents at the cost of their own life or... that's what the stories and villagers said.

"Sasuke... you understand, don't you? We did it for the greater good... and that's the reason you can't be with that _thing_ cowering behind you. It has to be destroyed before it loses control and kills everyone."

"N-no..." Naruto spoke up for the first time. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. The boy's face was flushed with the effort of holding back his cries, his summer blue eyes were pouring with tears, his entire face a mask of pain. Sasuke could only imagine what was going through his head.

"No... you... slaughtered an entire clan... a peaceful clan that worked hard to keep order... to kill a mythological creature? I can't... I can't see the justification in the murder of innocent people. I can't even...begin to imagine the carnage," Naruto had to stop speaking to choke back a sob as images of rivers of blood, bodies scattered in the mud, men, women, children and pregnant alike all tossed to the ground like they were nothing, played across his mind.

"How could you?"

"I know it's a lot for an illegitimate creature like you to understand. But I know you'll understand when I say that nobody wants you around. Nobody wants to see you, hear you, smell you, or have the displeasure of having you in their presence. You would be doing everyone a favour by dying."

He couldn't take it. The last Fox fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. He heard those words before. He had heard them many times. But never had they stung him like they were now. His Father... his mother... all the people he _could_ have known and loved while growing up... where would he be now if he actually had a family to love him?

He wouldn't be here, quivering and sobbing, a mess on a stone floor, hundreds of feet underground in a stuffy town archive with his mate who hated him and his mates father who wanted him dead. What was there left? Everything had been taken away from him, ripped and burned from his chest.

What now? No clan, no mate, no one to take pity on him or save his pathetic life...

"Sasuke, help me bring this creature to the dungeons while we figure out the best way to dispose of it," Fugaku ordered, advancing on the hopeless mess at his feet.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Naruto was his mate. The only person he had ever fallen for, the only one he _wanted_. But... he was the Kyuubi... he had seen that evil first hand, those nine tails... there was no mistaking it. Naruto wouldn't hurt a fly; Kyuubi would. The wolf felt torn, felt his heart tear in two as he closed his eyes and helped his father lift the fox and walk him back up to the dungeons.

Sasuke's black eyes shed a few tears as he followed his father back up to the main floor. Naruto's sobs followed him up, stayed with him while he slept, and haunted his dreams until daybreak. _"How could you?"_

_..._

Life in prison wasn't so bad. Well... not as bad as it could be. Naruto had cried for hours his first day in his stone cell. But that was days ago. There was no way of telling how long he had been there; there were no windows. Maybe it had been a week?

He was fed once a day by a tray of rice, bread and water shoved through an opening under the door. Naruto didn't have to see anyone or hear anyone... he didn't have to run or hide or scavenge. It was easy to be there despite the long hours with nothing to do.

However, for some reason or another, Itachi started visiting the fox. While this made Naruto uncomfortable for the longest time, he soon found that Itachi was easy to be around. He actually had some decent conversations with the Uchiha.

Itachi was being really nice about everything too. He apologized for his force before and regretted that Naruto was where he was.

During one such visit, Itachi made the mistake of mentioning Sasuke's name.

"I think Sasuke is having a hard time dealing with this too..."

Naruto's ears flattened at Sasuke's name and his dark tail stiffened. "Don't talk about him, please..." the fox ground out darkly, his blue eyes flashing crimson for a moment as he stared at the floor.

Itachi smiled gently and moved closer to the fox, reaching over and putting a gentle hand on the bony knee, "I'm sorry, Naruto... I don't mean to hurt you at all... I know you are already hurting. That's why I've been coming to see you...I don't want to see you this way."

He sounded so confident, so convincing. Naruto almost believed him too. "Naruto... your entire clan... not all of them were killed..."

That caught the boys' attention quick. Naruto's eyes lit with a fire Itachi had never seen. "What do you mean not all of them? Fugaku said he slaughtered everyone..."

"Because he wants to kill your hope and make sure you have nothing to live for. I think it's wrong to keep this information from you... many of the Fox Clan escaped that night... including your parents. I don't know where they are but..."

"Itachi!" Naruto crawled closer to the Uchiha and was nearly sitting in his lap as he grabbed the dark shirt in his tanned hands and looked up into the dark eyes that seemed to run in the family. "Itachi you have to help me leave here... you have to help me escape so I can find them!"

Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around the Kitsune and hugged him tightly, "I'll do what I can, Naruto... but I need you to do something for me first..."

"What? What is it? I'll do anything!" Naruto replied quickly into the firm shoulder.

"If I get you out of here, you have to kiss me."

Naruto frowned and hesitated. He had to think about it. Itachi was doing him a huge favour. The Kitsune would be forever grateful, especially if he actually found his family... he supposed one kiss wouldn't hurt... it was just showing his appreciation, right?

"Ok."

...

**Ok... so I know it's a bit of a short chapter but the next one will be better, I promise! **

**Things get interesting, ne?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it! I would answer all of you but there is getting to be too many! ^^ but that makes me happy! To see so many enjoying this. Makes me want to keep going!**

**So please, keep reviewing and tell me what you think should happen next! **

**Cuz again, this is a story based on what the readers want!**

**Next chap will be better, promise!**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**TLC**


	10. Escaping The Dark

**Ore Wa Kimi No Mono**

**Chapter 10 – Escaping The Dark**

It's been days. Long days. Though how many it has been was indiscernible.

It has been unbearable for the imprisoned Kitsune. Since Itachi agreed to help Naruto escape, Naruto had been a bundle of nerves. Though the days were long and calm, the turmoil in his mind put him in a constant state of jumpy excitedness. He jumped, heart hammering, everytime he heard footsteps in the corridor outside his door. Itachi sure was taking his time!

He was going to get out! He was going to be free and leave this village behind in pursuit of the remnants of his clan. He could actually meet the family he always wanted.

But even this happy thought was crushed by the deeper understanding that he only had to escape because the boy he thought loved him was the one who locked him up in the first place. The boy who was supposed to be his mate turned his back on him and hurt him after promising he never would. The boy who put him here was the boy who promised to help look for Naruto's family. Now the boy's brother was the one helping Naruto.

Silly Naruto for trusting...

Shaking his blonde head, Naruto tried desperately to clear his mind. To distract himself from _him. _

Waiting... all Naruto could do was wait helplessly until Itachi came back with a plan. Naruto _hated_ waiting. If there was anything the fox could do, he would do it. Anything to take his mind off the constant uncomfortable whirling of emotions and thoughts.

A slight shuffling, though, quickly gave Naruto the distraction he needed. Naruto's orange, fluffy ears picked up on the sounds on the other side of the massive stone door easily. His body tensed. Was it Itachi? More waiting...

A voice sounded, startling the young boy. It sounded angry and commanding. It didn't sound like Itachi's voice at all. A sudden feeling of terror balled up in the pit of Naruto's stomach; if it wasn't Itachi, who was it? Was it Itachi's Father? Finally come to deal with him?

A clatter. A strangled sound. Muffled talking. What was going _on?_ Scared, Naruto pressed himself into the far corner of his dark cell so he was out of the line of sight of the door.

Silence.

The clank of the lock being turned.

Naruto supressed a whimper and curled into a tight ball with his blue eyes fixed, unblinkingly, on the slowly moving door.

Black, spiky hair poked through the tiny gap in the door. "Naruto?" a familiar, soft voice spoke.

Naruto's heart clenched painfully and his emotions ran wildly inside him once again. Confusion, hurt, betrayal, fear, sadness and, to his dismary, happiness. As much as Naruto wanted to deny and hate Sasuke, the fox had missed that black wolf. He missed his voice, his smile, his touch, his scent...

But Naruto didn't move. His sheer confusion held him in place as his mind was desperately trying to keep up with what was going on. Just what _was_ going on?

The black head moved in further tentatively, the soft black ears pressed flat against the equally black hair. Sasuke swept his eyes over the room; squinting to see into the darkness. Those dark eyes found the corner where Naruto was crouched, shaking but not from the cold.

Sasuke's pale face contorted into a grimace of pain, his eyes widening and swimming with hurt and guilt. He disappeared back out the door for a moment before coming back, dragging the guards' unconcious body inside. The wolf lifted the guard onto the tiny bed in the corner before moving cautiously to the fox.

"Naruto?" his voice was like silk to the kitsune's ears. Sultry and coaxing. Naruto missed that poisonous voice. "Naruto, we don't have much time," Sasuke approached till he was a few feet away before crouching so he was at eye-level with Naruto.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke reached out a warm, pale hand to Naruto with an apprehensive smile on his pink lips. Naruto swatted at Sasuke's hand and pressed himself closer against the cold, firm wall.

"I don't want your help! You're the one who put me here!" Naruto hissed, tears welling up in his hurt blue eyes.

Sasuke's onyx black eyes flashed with pain as he lowered his gaze. "I know, Naruto," he said quietly, "I know I hurt you. You don't need to forgive me or trust me...but I'm here to help you. I'll help you escape to a safe place and you can decide what you want to do after. For now, I'm asking you to trust me to get you away."

The hole in Naruto's chest throbbed painfully. He didn't think he could ever trust the wolf again but... Sasuke wasn't lying. The wolf wanted to help. Now the blonde was faced with a decision; leave now with Sasuke and figure things out later or tell Sasuke to leave and wait for Itachi...

"There isn't much time, Naruto. Be mad at me but at least let me help you in this way!" Sasuke urged, the wavering in his voice striking a nerve in Naruto's fragile heart.

Stay or go?

...

"This way," Sasuke murmured quietly as the pair crept along an old corridor. Naruto stayed close to Sasuke in the darkness.

While they walked in silence, Naruto couldn't help but start feeling guilty for hating Sasuke. He _wanted_ to hate Sasuke. He _wanted_ to hold a grudge for the wolves' betrayal.

But he couldn't. There was just something about Sasuke that prevented the fox from staying closed off.

It seemed like forever as they wound through the mess of hallways and corridors. Finally though, they stopped in a little chamber, empty, bare, and dusty like it hadn't been used in a decade. In the corner sat a small backpack, bulging and ready to go.

Sasuke stopped here and exhaled like he had been holding his breath. "Ok..." his voice sounded like he was resigning himself to some horrible fate as his pained onyx eyes locked with Naruto's cautious ones. "It's up to you, Naruto, how you want to proceed."

Naruto stared for a moment. Then he looked away, at the little pack sitting neatly against the wall. What was he to do?

"Why?" he suddenly blurted out. A quiet realization confirmed that the fox was not ready to go and leave behind this village unless he heard, from Sasuke himself, the answers to the questions burning in his tortured mind. "Why did you betray me?"

The wolfs' lips thinned into a tight line as he considered his answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "The...confusion and fear overrode any logical sense I had. I know it doesn't excuse my behaviour...but after I was away from my father, I started thinking and regretting. I knew I had to make it up to you so...here we are," the wolf gestured to the small chamber they were in with a shrug.

"I can't forgive you." Naruto's gaze was fixed on the floor but he felt Sasuke nod gravely. "But more than anything... I can't forgive myself. For believing you and trusting that I was safe with you."

"No!" Sasuke's eyes were brimming with tears as he grabbed Naruto's hands and forced Naruto to look up. "Please don't regret it... _please_ don't regret me or consider me a mistake. I regret what I did to you, Naruto, but don't blame yourself for my mistake. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back; to make you happy. Even if it takes years to earn just your trust, I'll do it. Just please, _please_ don't... don't regret _us_!"

Sasuke's eyes and face were wet with desperate tears. Guilt was writ plainly on those handsome features by the time he finished speaking. It tore at Naruto's heart.

The fox clenched his teeth. "I'm a monster though. You want the trust of a monster who could kill you?"

Sasuke shook his head, his ears flat with sorrow. "No... I don't." Naruto's heart clenched painfully. "I want the trust and love from the little fox I fell in love with," Sasuke pulled Naruto against him in a warm embrace. "I just want you, little one."

Naruto broke. He clutched at Sasuke's shirt and cried into his stiff shoulder. Was this it? Naruto's heart felt full, close to bursting. Was this love? Could Naruto accept Sasuke and his words?

"You really hurt me..."

"I know," came the whispered reply, "I can't ever make you forgive me." After what felt like an eternity in Sasuke's wonderful arms, Naruto finally pulled away with a face full of tears. Before Naruto could murmur a word, Sasuke spoke again. "I'm not expecting anything from you, Naruto. Be mad at me, hate me, hold a grudge...the only thing I ask of you is to let me travel with you..."

Did the lost fox really want a traitor to travel with him? The fox-boy had to think about it. Did he want the boy who caused him pain to be there when, or if, he found his family? Naruto's heart fluttered as he looked at Sasuke's pleading face. Right then, Naruto realized how much he _didn't_ hate him. Mad and upset with him maybe, but he felt so bound to the wolf that he didn't think he could picture himself without him.

"Why do you want to help me find my family?"

"I want to see you happy, Naruto." He said. "Happy and loved and safe. And if that can't be with me then you should be somewhere where you _can_ be happy and loved and safe. I want to see you in a place surrounded by people who can protect you better than I have..."

The blonde kitsune lowered his gaze as he considered what Sasuke said. The midnight creature had helped him, loved him, hurt him and was now offering to help again. Naruto's heart was saying yes... screaming it in fact, but his hurt said no. His hurt said that it could happen again. There was no accounting for Sasuke's actions.

But here was the dark wolf who knocked out the cell guard and snuck him away and had a pack waiting to go. This was the Sasuke who helped Naruto back in the clearing when the villagers had chased him through the forest and cornered and beat him. It seemed forever ago but this was the Sasuke Naruto had trusted. Could he trust again?

"Sasuke... will I have your word that you will stay by my side and not betray me again? I can't go through this pain again," the fox whispered, holding a fist over his pounding heart.

Sasuke laid a gentle hand over Naruto's fist and pressed his forehead to Naruto's. His black ears were laid flat against his equally black hair and his tail sagged. The very picture of remorse and guilt, but loyalty and sincere dedication.

"Naruto, I swear on my life that I will accompany you and protect you from every evil, including myself. I won't hurt or betray you," Sasuke whispered honeyed words with his eyes never blinking or looking away from Naruto's wet ones. "I will see this mission through to the end. But I will follow your word and you have mine."

A chill ran down the foxs' spine as he heard those words. His heart pulled and his stomach clenched as he smiled and sniffed. He turned and uncurled his fist so that their palms touched. "I will take your word, Sasuke... but I cannot trust you like before..."

Sasuke deflated slightly but nodded, expecting that answer. He was just grateful Naruto decided to give him this chance. He wouldn't screw it up. And this time there was no intimidating Father speaking poison into his ears and mind. The wolf pulled Naruto into a tight hug and buried his face into Naruto's tanned neck, breathing deeply and savoring the moment. For he knew that moment wouldn't last.

When they pulled apart, Sasuke went to the pack of supplies and hoisted it onto his back and pulled a smaller pack up, handing it to Naruto. "I carry all the major supplies and food. You carry clothing and a few other small necessities," he explained. Naruto shouldered his pack and waited for Sasuke to lead the way out of the small chamber.

The second the cool, crisp night air kissed Naruto's skin, he shivered with excitement. This was it! After all these years, he was finally going to find out what happened to his family. What happened to make them extinct. What happened to make them disappear and to leave him behind. There were thousands of questions the kitsune wanted to ask but none would be answered. Not yet.

With Sasuke at his side, Naruto felt light for the first time. He felt..._happy_. Sasuke took the lead, leading the pair through thick forest and further away from the Uchiha mansion but closer to Naruto's fate. Naruto was happy to let Sasuke take the lead. His coppery fox ears stood erect on his head with excitement, his tail twitched with an eagerness Naruto had never known.

_Thank you, Sasuke._

...

Itachi watched the two slip into the forest and disappear from sight quickly with a grim smile on his face. _Ah, Sasuke... foolish little brother_. The younger sibling had dared interfere with his plans and now Naruto was beyond his reach_. Cunning little wolf. Run, while you can, Naruto..._

Itachi turned from his bedroom window and leaned his back against it instead, thinking of how to change his plans due to the new situation. Silly Sasuke had fooled his immediate plans but not too drastically. In truth, Itachi had been expecting something like this from Sasuke but that didn't mean the bigger picture was dissrupted too badly. It was still salvagable.

Deciding his next steps though would have a big impact on what would happen next for all parties. Obviously, Sasuke had to have done some coercing to convince Naruto to take him on as a companion... so what would happen if that extremely paper-thin trust were to be shattered? Would there be hope for Sasuke then? He didn't think so. Not with the emotional state Naruto was in currently.

_Ah...Naruto..._ Itachi's thoughts changed abruptly as he thought of those beautiful solar blue eyes, tanned skin, perfect pouting lips and strong muscle underneath that delicious skin... Naruto stirred something inside Itachi that the male had not felt before. Before...before it was just a game to taunt and torture his little brother but now...it was something else. Something Itachi couldn't name.

All he knew was that Naruto had to be his and his alone. And he had to attain him before Sasuke could do something as stupid as to corrupt the last Fox.

Something had to be done before that...Itachi's mind picked up again as he left his room and strode down the hallways with purpose. There many plans to make...many indeed...

...

To **Akira Xenoshi – ** Thank you for your enthusiastic review. I hope things progress in a way you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

To **KanaPetrsr323 – **Sorry I kinda did the opposite of what you suggested but I felt like this way, I have more plots and scenes that can come up. Makes it easier on me to write that way. I am glad you are enjoying it though and took the time to review. Thanks and please keep reading! I love hearing back from you all.

To **slatedfox** – I'm terribly sorry you didn't enjoy my chapter. I hope this chapter SOMEWHAT makes up for the terrible scenes I've had so far. I promise I'll make it up to you. Please keep reading and reviewing!

To **Sachiel Angelo** – No, Naruto did not have the pleasure of meeting Sasuke's mother. But lucky that will come up later! You must believe me when I say I have a plan!

**And to all my other readers and reviewers, thank you all so much**. I love hearing from you guys and hearing your ideas! They do deffinately help in steering this story to where its going. So if you have more ideas, please feel free to message me because, again**, THIS STORY IS BASED ON WHAT THE READERS WANT! **

**If you don't tell me what you want, I can't help which way the story goes! **

**Anyways, I hope you all somewhat enjoy this new chapter! **

**R&R **

**TLC**


	11. The Journey Begins

**Ore Wa Kimi No Mono**

**Chapter 11 – The Journey Begins**

A few days into the journey, Sasuke realized how much effort it actually took to live in the forest. It was embarrassing really. He wanted to feel like the protector and to feel like he could look after Naruto but after the first few days, he really felt useless. He had been so pampered and looked after in his home that he really had no clue how rough this was.

Then that made him think of how Naruto had been able to live through this his whole life. The fox had great wilderness survival skills. He ended up taking over and teaching the wolf how to do things. Anything from what plants were safe to eat to where to go to the bathroom to sniffing out a good outcrop of rocks to sleep under... Sasuke was amazed at how much Naruto really knew.

Being out here in the forest, the beautiful fox looked so at home and so content. He looked relaxed. The orange ears were perked up, twitching and listening to sounds. His fluffy tail swung happily to and fro as he walked, so light on his feet.

The black wolf couldn't help but feel their roles had been switched. For once, Sasuke was greatly relying on Naruto to take the lead. Naruto was looking out for Sasuke, saving him once or twice from being bitten by snakes and nasty insects. Even so, the little Kitsune still would not fully trust the wolf. He wouldn't sit too close, wouldn't walk too close, wouldn't even sleep too close despite the chilly nights.

Begrudgingly though, Sasuke kept to his word and followed Naruto without a fuss.

Sasuke had done what he could to research the Kitsune Clan and noted a few points of interest on a map. The only thing Sasuke could really do was follow maps well so he kept them walking the right way. Naruto did the rest.

But one particular day, when the sun was starting its descent into the afternoon sky, the pair finally made their way out of the forest and stumbled upon a well worn path. The Uchiha pulled out his map and looked it over, noting the landmarks and directions before pointing West, towards the setting sun.

"We have to follow this path west. In about a day and a half we will come up by a river."

Naruto shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand and squinted into the distance, "Ok. Why are we going to the river?"

"Well, in my research I found a tiny village close to the river that was a hot spot for Foxes before they moved into our town. They had settled there for a few years and it's the closest location so I figured we could look there first," Sasuke explained coolly.

Naruto paused for a moment, staring at the road ahead, "Ok, but we need to stick as close to the trees as possible. If your father sends people after us or if a lot of people use this road, we can retreat to the bushes easily." The fox looked at Sasuke, waiting for his approval and the wolf, of course, nodded. He wouldn't argue with the blonde boys knowledge. However, he wouldn't tell Naruto that Itachi would probably be the one to come after them.

They continued their travel in near silence. Occasionally, Sasuke would ask how Naruto was feeling or if Naruto had seen or heard anything. Nothing could keep them talking and it kind of broke Sasuke's heart. He knew he deserved it, really, but what he wouldn't give to have Naruto walk beside him...sit beside him...sleep beside him...

What the wolf wouldn't give to have Naruto trust him just a little...

There was a huge crack and Sasuke was instantly alert, his black tail stiff and his ears moving, trying to locate the sound. It came from behind them. He whirled around and yelped as he saw a wagon trundling along, pulled by two black horses. Naruto looked around and cried out too. Sasuke dove towards Naruto and they both went sprawling into the bushes and trees. When they came to a stop, panting and covered in twigs and leaves, Sasuke was on top of Naruto and Naruto was blushing slightly.

Sasuke, wanting to love where they were and love the contact, ignored him and looked back up to watch the wagon, hoping it didn't see them. The wagon rushed past, the horses running full speed with flecks of foam flying from their mouths as they grunted and strained with effort. The wagon didn't stop. Sasuke wasn't able to see who was driving the wagon but that didn't seem to matter. He thought it better that they weren't seen at all.

When the wagon was well out of site, he let out the breath he had been holding and looked down at the little fox squished under him. Sasuke caught the blonde staring at his lips and smiled. When Naruto noticed that he had been caught, he blushed furiously and looked away, "Is the coast clear?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down a little to whisper into those soft ears, "Kiss me, Naruto..." his voice low and husky.

Naruto shivered and responded instinctually, already wanting Sasuke so bad that he just wanted to submit to that sweet voice. He moved his head back to face Sasuke and leant up a little to get closer to those pink lips. Sasuke happily pressed his lips down onto Naruto's, moaning softly at the soft, tender contact. Heavenly. Like the rainbow after the rain. Like drinking water after days of drought. Like the happiness you felt when you find something you had lost. Wonderful. Cherished. It set his heart aglow.

And Naruto was in much the same state. Upset as he was at the wolf and as little as he trusted him, having the contact back... feeling the warmth and hunger still there, it let Naruto feel a whole lot better than he thought he would. It felt good to have Sasuke there. It felt right. He was silly to think otherwise.

No matter what he was feeling, he knew that this feeling for the wolf would always be there. No matter what happened, this would still feel right.

They broke apart, both flushed and quite satisfied. Sasuke smiled and stared down into those bright blue orbs. "I've missed you," he said softly.

Naruto sighed and relaxed, smiling back, "I've missed you too..." And he meant it. He really had missed Sasuke. Now he saw that he had been a bit silly and over the top. Or had he? It was uncomfortable, that was true, but it also felt comfortable enough to keep the wolf at a distance. Maybe they just had to relearn each other... had to re-grow that relationship. That kiss just proved how much they needed and wanted each other.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

...

By the time they had stopped for the night, the pair felt the tension between them slip away. Granted, Naruto was still very wary but as for the contact, they were back to letting themselves be close.

Naruto, being able to see in the dark very well, went to gather fire wood and food while Sasuke set up camp. When the fox returned, they had a nice, small, cozy fire going. They talked with hushed voices and Sasuke shared the things he had learned in his studies while Naruto was locked up. Naruto also shared what had happened while he was in the dungeon and told the black wolf about the things Itachi had shared.

Sasuke went quiet for a moment while he thought it all through. The scary look of the wolfs face made Naruto move closer and wrap his arm around his back and rub comfortingly. "It's ok, Sasuke... We are long gone now, it'll be ok. By the time we cross the river, no one will be able to track us. We will be safe," the fox soothed.

But Sasuke knew better. He knew his brother. He knew his family. He knew that by now, the entire village would be out looking for them. In fact, he was surprised at the fact that they hadn't been found yet. Other than the wagon going by, there had been no sign that anyone was around and that was odd.

...

It angered him a little. Not a lot. Just a little. Mind you, he should have seen it coming seeing as the fox really was much too forgiving and naive. Too easy to sway and corrupt.

It was a good thing and a bad thing all at the same time. He would just have to wait for his chance to plant his seeds. Wait for his chance to break him down and make him go running back to the village. Ah, the rush of adrenaline at the thought of a challenge... it had been so long since he felt this way...

He couldn't wait to see how far he could push this. But patience was key... he had to follow his plans and send out the Whet Boy when the time was right. Soon. Very soon seeing as their friendship was still so fresh and brittle...

...

**To everyone who reviewed this chapter, thank you. I really appreciate all your comments and support. This story is for you guys. **

**To those who read and didn't comment, thank you anyways for reading and I hope you keep coming back to enjoy more. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm so, so terribly sorry for my slow updates but it's been so hectic in the last couple months but it's slowing down enough for me to get a few updates in! Thanks for being patient! You guys rock!**

**Please READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you guys want to see in this story as this story is written based on what the READERS WANT! **

**Anyways, love you all!**

**TLC**


	12. The History and The Adventure

**Ore Wa Kimi No Mono**

**Chapter 12 – The History and The Adventure**

A day and a half later, the pair found themselves just across the river from a tiny, sleepy village. According to Sasuke, this was the village the Foxes had made homes in before they moved to the village where Naruto was.

With a weary smile, Sasuke headed for the low bridge that spanned across the slowly moving water. He couldn't wait to sleep in a real bed, under a roof with good, home cooked food in his hungry belly. Naruto had been doing great providing for the two of them, catching and cooking food and finding good shelters but nothing could ever compare to the comforts of civilization.

Naruto bounced excitedly along beside him, not caring about silly things like roofs, beds or full course meals. The fox was adapted well to live in his wild surroundings. Unlike the black wolf. As the travelers trudged into the village, they were greeted with smiles and waves and calls of 'Good Morning'. But no where did they see a fellow fox.

There were all sorts of random demons living together peacefully here. Happy smiling faces, children running rampant, playing games. But the best part of it all for Naruto was that they all didn't seem to care he was a fox. If anything, they were excited to see him.

Sasuke led them into a small hotel and got them a room. First thing he wanted to do was take a bath and clean up his appearance. His black tail and ears had become matted and dirty, his face streaked with mud, leaves and twigs in his spiky black hair… and his clothes could definitely use a wash. Excited, the wolf wasted no time in stripping down to nothing and climbing into the tub of hot water.

Naruto took this time to explore the small room they had and relax onto the feathery soft bed. He really liked this town. He felt comfortable and at home here. Much more so than at Sasuke's Mansion. The blonde felt kind of bad for Sasuke. He could tell that his lover was not used to the rough life of living in the wild.

It made Naruto feel guilty for pulling him through this but at the same time, Sasuke never complained, never said a word of protest. Even as his fur dirtied and his clothes wore out. Sad part was, Naruto was still ready to go, explore, meander through the wild lands and fend for himself. It was much more his element than cities or towns were.

It was then that Naruto realized just how different Sasuke and himself were. Naruto wasn't afraid to get down and dirty and live off the land. Sasuke was a city boy, accustomed to having things done and ready for him with minimal effort.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto stood looking out the window. He watched the people merrily go about their way and wondered if he could ever get accustomed to this city way of life for Sasuke…

"Bath is ready for you," Sasuke murmured.

The boy turned and smiled at Sasuke with thanks and blushed when he saw that Sasuke was completely naked as he was using his towel to dry his hair. Naruto averted his eyes as he headed into the bathroom, giving Sasuke a wide berth. He loved Sasuke, he really did, and loved talking with him and being near him again but this whole thing about sex and mating was really starting to get to him. So he did what he did best and avoided it all together.

The fox undressed, tossing his soiled clothes into a corner and stepping into the hot, clean water. His soft orange ears pressed back against his head and his fluffy fox tail twitched happily as he sank into the water. It felt delightful to have a bath after days of living in the forest.

He scrubbed his skin clean with soap and washed his grubby hair and fur before just sitting back and relaxing. He sighed happily and immersed himself up to his mouth in the water and closed his bright blue eyes. Ah… to be clean. There was no doubt that Naruto loved being out in the wild but he would always love hot baths.

A knock sounded on the door and startled the poor boy out of his reverie. "Naruto? How are you doing? Are you hungry?" Sasuke's voice called through the door.

Naruto smiled and sat up, "I'm alright but you can go ahead and grab some food without me!"

"Ok."

Naruto heard the door to their hotel room open and close. Then he sank back down into the water and closed his eyes. This was perfect… they could have a good, relaxing night together before doing some investigating tomorrow. So exciting; to be this much closer to his family.

But all the excitement in the world couldn't keep the tired kitsune awake.

…

The next day the pair headed out, clothes freshly washed, supplies stocked, and feeling refreshed from a great nights sleep. They moved through the town, asking strangers if they had any information at all for them to work off of.

No one was really helpful. Most of the older folks who had been around for some time remembered the Fox clan and remembered them moving on to another village. But no body knew what happened to them after that. It was like they all just disappeared after that. That answer wasn't acceptable for Naruto though. A whole clan couldn't just randomly go missing and go unnoticed for 15 years.

So they searched on, asking everyone they ran into.

In early afternoon, they started losing hope. It seemed no one knew anything after the Fox clan had moved on from this village. That is, until a funny looking white haired old pervert overheard them.

"They took off to the mountains," the man said, sounding completely uninterested. His white hair was long, pulled back into a low pony tail and he had red markings on his face that looked like tattoos. He was dressed in strange robes and wooden sandals on his feet. But the strangest thing about him was that he was peering through a hole in a fence. At what, the boys weren't sure but he had information so they moved closer.

"The mountains? How do you know this?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious about this strange man.

"I showed them how to get there," he chuckled, not looking away from the hole in the fence.

"What? You were there? Then do you know what happened to them? What made them flee to the mountains?" Naruto asked excitedly, almost bouncing around with anxiety.

"Yeah, I was there. I was the village scribe at the time. Those damn wolves… they fought dirty they did… so, _so dirty…"_ the man chuckled to himself, pressing closer to the fence.

Sasuke frowned and moved closer to the white haired man and folded his arms in front of him with his black ears folded back and his tail waving in slight irritation. "Could we have your attention, please?" Sasuke asked, his tone clipped and short.

The old man waved his hand at Sasuke impatiently, "You've got my attention, kid. What other questions do you have? I'm busy doing… research…"

Naruto bounced up and tugged on the mans' sleeve innocently, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. "Could you tell me where they are? Could you tell me how to find them?"

The old man paused and finally looked away from his hole in the fence and glanced at Naruto. His jaw dropped slightly as he looked at the kitsune. "Y-you're… a fox?" he stuttered. Naruto nodded excitedly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy stated proudly, a big smile plastered on his lips. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto? You're alive?" the man suddenly whirled around fully faced the little fox. Disbelief lit in the old mans' eyes as he moved closer. "I don't believe my eyes! Naruto, where have you been these past 15 years?"

Naruto tilted his golden head to the side in confusion. The man knew him? Just who was this stranger? Sasuke moved to stand by Naruto's side protectively. "I've been in the village of the Uchiha's… how do you know of me?"

The man seemed shocked suddenly but he crept closer to Naruto and started circling around the boy, touching his soft coppery ears and tail, looking him up and down before stopping in front of him with an excited smile on his face. "I knew your parents, boy! I'm Jiraiya, Toad Sage and Scribe… and you must be Uchiha Sasuke. I'd recognize your heritage anywhere," Jiraiya examined Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

Sasuke scowled and twitched his tail in irritation but stayed quiet. He didn't like this Jiraiya. Naruto, however, was quite excited about Jiraiya. "You knew my parents? What happened to make them leave? Why did the wolves attack? Are there more foxes somewhere? You said the mountains; can you tell us how to get there? Have you seen them lately? Are they ok? Is there-"

"Calm yourself, kid! One question at a time! Yes, I knew your parents. Though this topic would be best discussed in a private place. Let's go for late lunch, shall we?" Jiraiya started walking into the village proper and headed for a restaurant. Eagerly, Naruto followed closely, his soft fox ears perked up and tail swishing happily. Sasuke followed like a storm cloud, tense, heavy and silent.

When the trio settled in and had placed their orders, Jiraiya laced his fingers together, placed his elbows on the table and regarded the pair coolly. "So, you have been in the Village of the Uchiha's this whole time? How have you managed to survive?"

Naruto fidgeted for a moment uncomfortably, remembering what his life used to be like. "I… lived alone. A scavenger in the forest. I slept in dens and trees and ate left over scraps and took clothing or scraps of cloth that people threw away. The villagers…" the boy paused, squirmed, glanced over at Sasuke and down at the table before continuing, "They hunted me… beat me… cut me, chased me off. Called me awful names… they didn't want me around. There was one day where they chased me deep into the forest and started cutting and beating me when I changed forms and attacked them back… then Sasuke came. Sasuke saved me and took me in…"

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke who had a gentle expression on his pale face as he looked at the little kitsune. He knew then that the two were together. With a knowing smile, Jiraiya nodded, "So Sasuke has taken you in and is looking after you. When did you decide to go looking for your clan, Naruto?"

The boy smiled eagerly, "When one of the village elderly said she remembered the Fox Clan. Said they were peaceful and strong and kind and were only looking for peace with the wolves. When suddenly the Foxes disappeared. Then Sasuke and I went into the village archives and read about the history and found out the wolves and foxes were battling and the wolves were going to massacre the fox clan…"

The old man nodded. "Yes, I remember. I was the scribe there at the time. So you want to know what happened then. What happened between the wolves and the foxes and why they disappeared?" At Naruto's eager nodding, Jiraiya smiled and continued. "Well… let's start with why the wolves and foxes were butting heads…"

Their food came and Naruto dug in hungrily and Sasuke stayed silent as he ate. Jiraiya took a few mouthfuls of food before starting his story. "20 years ago, the wolves lived in the East. They were a growing colony that was gradually spreading to their surrounding areas. They were skilled in battle and foraging and were a very clean and pristine race. Around that time, the foxes lived in the West. Likewise, they were a mighty clan, growing and expanding. Skilled fighters but also great peace lovers. Humble and forgiving, this peaceful race decided to move East. They wanted to teach others and spread the peace."

"The wolves had a similar idea and wanted to expand their territory West and conquer all other clans and control as much land as they could. In their greed, the wolves taught young how to mercilessly fight, to be cunning and deceitful. They claimed lands that belonged to peaceful farmers and innocent civilians. Kicked people and demons alike from their homes and forced them to flee for if a village refused surrender, their homes were burned to the ground and taken by force."

"The rumours of these mighty warriors drifted West as people were fleeing and running in fear. The Fox Clan heard the rumour and, being the peaceful people they were, decided to intercept the wolves and get them to stop their plague. They met at the Village of the Uchiha's 16 years ago. They both settled into the village and the Fox Clan leader, your father, Naruto, approached the Wolf Clan leader, your father, Sasuke. At first the talks were hostile. The wolves wanted to get rid of the Fox Clan and keep going, wanted spread the length of the entire continent. Though as they continued, the Fox Clan convinced the wolves that they had more than enough land for their growing culture and clan."

"There was no need to be greedy and to keep taking. People would rebel, fight back. Get tired of being pushed around. So the wolves started listening and the talks started going quite well. Until a wolf spoke out saying there was no need to fear the people. No clan was as mighty or strong as the wolves. And definitely not as proud or fierce as the Uchiha Wolf Clan. Then the talks started going sour. The wolves messed with the fox's supplies, food, shelters. Got into fights. Stole. Anything to mess with them. The fighting broke and spread into the village and the farming land around the village."

"The Fox Clan only fought in defence and never did anything to provoke or pester the wolves. They did not believe in petty things like that. They defended and protected the innocent villagers as best they could while tired, hungry, and aggravated. Then one October night, just as your mother was giving birth to you, the wolves chose that time to attack. They snuck in, planning a massacre to finally rid themselves of the Fox Clan. The Fox Clan held their positions for as long as possible without getting too hurt. When Kushina finally gave birth, the Fox Clan swept up camp and left."

Jiraiya stopped to eat a bit more, trying not to talk with his mouth full. Naruto's food sat nearly untouched, he was so intrigued by the tale of his clan. Sasuke's food was finished but he was just as interested in the story, sitting with his black ears perked up, ready for more. They both sat silently, patiently waiting for more.

The man finished his food before continuing. "I was a teacher and friend to Minato of the Fox Clan. I saw their plight and wanted desperately to help. So I left with them and brought maps of the country, trying to lead them to a safe haven where they could settle down and raise their young and recover. But amongst the carnage and chaos and confusion of the attack and flee, Minato and Kushina were ripped from their son. Their brand new baby boy had been stolen from them but as leaders of the clan they could not stay behind. They had to lead their clan to safety."

"I led them all to the mountains and helped them establish a new, peaceful refuge that grew to be the Village of Konoha. I left them after a time, after I knew they were safe and able. I returned to the Village of the Uchiha's to search for you. My hopes weren't high. I figured you had been slaughtered or had died of starvation. I never found you. Once the Uchiha's found out I had aided the foxes, they banished me and locked away all the history and reports with magic so only one with great power and relation to the history inside could enter."

"So I came here. I haven't been back to Konoha since…"

The sage finished, sitting back with a huff and a full belly. Naruto and Sasuke sat in stunned silence. For a heart wrenching moment, Sasuke thought that Naruto was going to be upset and spiteful that his family had left him behind. Hadn't gone back for him. For a moment, Sasuke feared the worst for Naruto. But he had no need to worry because Naruto broke into a wide grin and bounced excitedly in his seat.

"So they're alive? They really loved me and wanted me… they didn't want to leave me… how sad they must have been, thinking I was dead… How do we get there, Jiraiya? I need to see them!"

Jiraiya grinned and stood, put money down for their meals and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, little kitsune, let us stay the night and refresh ourselves for the journey ahead… I'll take you to Konoha."

Naruto jumped up and hugged the old man with a cry of pleasure. He was so happy, so excited to be that much closer to finding his family! Things were looking up!

…

Three days later could find the three companions travelling through the Hill Country. Jiraiya said that there was another village close by that they could stop at but it would be one of the last ones they saw before they started hiking in the mountains. Jiraiya said they would be there by nightfall. It was mid-afternoon when they stopped for a quick break by the river to refill their canteens. Sasuke set down his pack and wandered into the forest lining the path to find a spot to empty his bladder.

But as Sasuke was heading back to Jiraiya and Naruto he was suddenly attacked from behind. Pushed hard into a tree and pinned there by strong hands, Sasuke cried out and growled deep in his throat, his eyes flashing crimson. He tried to push back and turn to face his attacker when he heard Naruto cry his name.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

Hot breath ghosted over Sasuke's nape and he shivered, repulsed by the closeness of his enemy. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke hissed, his black wolf ears flat against his head in anger.

"You're after me, aren't you? I'll kill you before your friends come and see me," the voice growled.

"Don't think so," Sasuke grunted and pushed off the tree and transformed into his wolf form, growing to 20 feet in length, his black hair growing and covering his body. His face elongated into a gnashing muzzle full of long, sharp teeth. His black eyes burned crimson and grew to be 10 foot tall. Menacing, dark, powerful, like all Uchiha's. He crouched and faced his attacker who had transformed as well. Sasuke was shocked to find himself staring at another midnight black wolf. The only difference between the two was that his enemy had a white belly and two toes on each paw were white.

Sasuke suddenly felt nervous; he had never had to fight before. He tussled and wrestled before and had fought in his human form, but never had he truly fought in his demon form. He didn't know how to.

The stranger flicked his tail and pulled back his lips, exposing his sharp canines as he growled. They were both tense and watched each other for openings, weakness, hesitation. The other wolf lunged, throwing his shoulder into Sasuke's chest and pushing, knocking the wind from his lungs. With a grunt, Sasuke growled and clamped his teeth down on the exposed back and applied pressure. It didn't take much to break the skin and draw blood.

The strange wolf yelped but growled, ducked down and snapped at Sasuke's paws. The boy lifted his paws, placed them on the side of the wolf and shoved, making the other stumble back. But that gave him space to recover. Again, the other wolf lunged and managed to lock his jaws around Sasuke's throat.

He started to close his jaws down and Sasuke whined, finding it very hard to breathe. Just when Sasuke was starting to panic though, a burning copper form leapt through the trees and slammed powerfully into the wolf.

A roar filled the air, sending a terrible shiver down Sasuke's back. The other wolf shakily got to his feet and faced the angry fox hovering over him. He looked shocked and confused for a moment. When Naruto advanced with a vicious snarl, the wolf bowed his head and backed down, transforming into his human form in surrender.

Sasuke forced himself to his feet and transformed back into his human form and touched Naruto's copper hind leg. Naruto transformed back, still tense, poised and ready, glaring at the stranger. "Who do you think you are?!" Naruto demanded, his ears pulled back in anger and warning.

The stranger bowed and stood up straight, "I am Sai… this is a misunderstanding… I'm sorry for attacking your friend. I just smelt wolf and thought I was being chased again." The boy, Sai, explained quickly.

Now that he wasn't in demon form, Sasuke and Naruto could look at him better. He had short cropped black hair, inky black eyes, small face, and extremely pale skin. His clothing was also very odd. He was wearing a black t-shirt that looked like the bottom half covering the stomach was torn clean off and low riding black pants and fingerless gloves.

"Chased again? Who's chasing you?"

"Wolf demons trying to hunt me down and kill me for deserting the village…"

"Right… well… be careful next time," Naruto warned before grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging the wounded wolf back to the path where Jiraiya was waiting.

"Wait!" Sai followed the pair. "Who are you? Where are you going?"

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who shook his head cautiously. "I'm Naruto… this is Sasuke, and that's Jiraiya," Naruto gestured over to where the old toad was washing his face in the river water.

Sai looked over the trio before smiling a painfully fake smile. "May I join you on your journey to wherever you are going?"

"No. We are on a quest and don't need any more people," Sasuke butted in, gingerly touching his bruised throat.

Jiraiya clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder with a wide grin, "What are you talking about! The more the merrier! We'd be happy to have you along!" Naruto and Sasuke's tails twitched in irritation for a moment.

This was going to be a long, awkward journey…

…

**Oh my goodness… a new chapter! How about that! Haha! Well, I'm terribly sorry about the wait but I hope this most interesting chapter makes up for it! **

**To those who read and reviewed my last chapter, thank you very much. I appreciate you taking the time to do so. More interesting, drama filled chapters are to come! Please keep watching for the updates!**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	13. Of Guilt, Power and Other Things

**Ore Wa Kimi No Mono**

**Chapter 13 – Of Guilt, Power and Other Things**

That night, the 4 new companions finally came across the village Jiraiya had said they should stop at. After a few awkward arrangements, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai all shared one room while Jiraiya got a room all to himself.

"Because I'm old and I deserve some privacy!" he had said.

The boys figured it had something to do with the laughter, giggles, thuds, girly voices and loud noises coming from his room later that night. It was awkward for the three boys. Sasuke and Naruto of course just wanted to be left alone to cuddle and talk but Sai being in the room decided that it would be an early night for all of them. Sai offered to sleep on the floor while the two lovers shared the bed.

In the morning, they all loaded up for the long journey ahead. All four of them had heavy, filled to the seam packs that they could hardly carry. But it would be a long trek through the mountains and no villages to stop at along the way. They had to be prepared. So they set off.

During the trip, Naruto had moved up beside Jiraiya and asked a lot of questions. Where was he from? How did he know his parents well? What was he doing now? What did he know about his parents?

"Your Father, Minato, is a very brave and kindly fox. Everyone admires his strength and leadership. Everyone looks to him for answers and he never fails to provide. He is quite handsome too! In fact, you look just like him," Jiraiya smiled down at the blonde. Naruto beamed proudly.

"What about my mother?"

"Kushina. She is very beautiful. Long bright red hair, dark blue eyes, very feminine and yet extremely terrifying!" the old man chuckled to himself with a tiny blush spreading across his cheeks. "But she and your father were made for each other… they are hopelessly devoted and in love with each other and as far as I'm aware, they never stopped grieving your death… many times they wanted to go back to the Village of the Uchiha's to look for you. Sad really. They will be ecstatic to see you though! So happy to know that their only son wasn't killed!"

Naruto bounced along happily; clinging to Jiraiya's every word. It was like a fairy tale but real. His reddish orange fox ears were perked happily and his coppery tail swished back and forth playfully.

Sasuke watched and listened silently, ever the storm cloud. He hated the fact that Jiraiya was accompanying them and he hated the fact that this strange black wolf, Sai, had invited himself along. This journey was supposed to be for him and Naruto. He just wanted to be alone with his little fox. He didn't want all these people taking the attention of his lover… Sasuke was jealous. He would never admit to it nor would he tell Naruto. He had no desire to make the fox feel bad.

Sai however, was quite content to be silent and watchful as he kept the demons company. Through his observant silence, he learned that the other black wolf was Uchiha Sasuke. He learned that Naruto was supposedly one of the last known and last seen fox demons and was on this journey to find his lost clan. Sai also learned that Jiraiya the toad sage was leading the journey because he helped the fox clan run and hide in the mountains. Sai was most intrigued. How engaging! What an exciting story! What else could happen on this trip to make it more interesting?

Truthfully, Sai had no ulterior motive to inviting himself along on the trip. He just knew he liked the way Naruto looked and talked. The blonde really perked his interest and the rogue wolf demon just wanted to stay close to Naruto to learn about him and so far, he was getting a lot of good information.

Around midday, the group stopped for a quick break to eat and drink. Sasuke had learned his lesson from last time and stayed closer to his companions as he relieved himself. He didn't want to get caught off guard that far away from Naruto. But just as their group started getting ready to continue, Naruto stiffened, as did Sai and they both turned to the surrounding forest.

"Someone's coming," Naruto breathed.

Jiraiya hopped to his feet and shouldered his pack swiftly, "Then it's time for us to go!"

The four took up their bags and jogged away from their spot, not wanting any confrontation to hinder their journey. After some time, they stopped to catch their breath, hoping whoever was out there didn't follow.

No such luck.

Within seconds, the four companions were surrounded. They backed up together, forming a loose circle with their backs to each other, protected. The strangers circled them, intent and focused. Jiraiya was the first to speak.

"Who are you?"

One of the six strangers moved forward to speak, his massive body covered in dark brown black fur with a light brown muzzle, his black eyes glinting dangerously. "I am Umoshi Taka… this is our land, our forest! State your names and your business!" the man growled.

Jiraiya took a brave step forward as Naruto moved a little closer to Sasuke in fear. "I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage… my companions are Uchiha Sasuke and Sai of the Wolf Clan, Uzumaki Naruto of the Fox Clan. We are only passing through to reach the Fox Clan on the other side!" His voice loud, strong and commanding.

The big grizzly only snorted and looked over the 3 young demons. "Nice full packs you have… I wonder what goodies you've brought for us?" he chuckled darkly, moving around the circle and approaching the clearly frightened Naruto. "Could I take a look?" Umoshi Taka asked teasingly.

Naruto shook his head, his orange ears pressed flat against his hair and his tail hanging low. Sasuke stepped in front of him protectively. "We will give you nothing! Let us pass peacefully and be on our way!" Sasuke demanded, his own onyx eyes flashing dangerously.

The other Grizzly bear demons growled and pressed in closer, not ready to give up their prey. "Do you really think we would be foolish enough to let you go? We have no love for the Wolf Clan and the Fox Clan no longer exists! They left us to our fate with the Wolves… they show no mercy and neither shall we!" Taka roared and lashed out with a giant paw, catching Sai in the side.

In an instant, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jiraiya transformed into their demon forms, growing in height and length till they were the same colossal size as the bears. Sasuke leapt at Taka, distracting him from Sai who was struggling to his feet. Naruto stood his ground at Sasuke's side, making sure no bear attacked him from the side. Jiraiya, being the Toad Sage, transformed into an oddly grotesque form caught between human and monstrous toad.

His skin turned an odd, mottled, scaly, slimy green, his skin bubbling in bumpy texture. His eyes flashed into a pallid colour with the strange side-ways round pupils. He also grew in size, like demons usually do. His arms and legs grew and curled, his fingers and toes turning into the rounded webbed feet. He grew until his size was on par with the size of the others, being 11 feet tall and just as wide around.

The Toad Sage rose up on his hind legs, raised his arms and brought them down on the closest Grizzly, knocking the wind out of him. Whirling around he did the same to the next closest one, just stunning them long enough to distract and move on. "Sasuke, Naruto! Let's get out of here as fast as possible!" he called to them, smashing down on another bear.

Naruto snarled in his fox form and in his anger, he picked up a bear and threw him 50 ft away, making him smash through trees and come to a stop, unconscious.

Naruto went to Sai's side, nudging the boy gently with his long muzzle and cold, wet black nose. "Sai, you ok?"

The black wolf nodded and stood. "I'm not hurt badly. Go help Sasuke." With that, Sai transformed as well, going to Jiraiya's side as the Bears he had knocked down started struggling to get back up.

As Naruto was turning around to help Sasuke, he saw Taka raise up on his hind legs, towering over Sasuke for an instant before he struck forward, claws slashing through fur and flesh and knocking Sasuke away a good 20 ft. There Sasuke lay, bleeding and silent.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to his mate. When no response came from the black wolf, Naruto's tear filled blue eyes flashed crimson. A deep, menacing growl emitted from deep in his throat and he changed. His fur turned from orange and coppery to a reddish, stained colour, his ears growing longer, his fur rising on end with his fury. And last but not least, his one tail was slowly joined by one, two more… and more till four tails stood up threateningly, swishing about in anger and agitation.

The fighting stopped.

Everyone stopped to stare at this new beast before their eyes. Taka cowered away slightly. "What are you?" he breathed in fear.

Naruto wasn't really listening. He wasn't really there. He just knew that these Bears were enemies and this one just severely injured or killed his mate. That was unforgivable. Naruto lunged forwards, jaws and teeth gnashing. Taka stumbled back before slamming his massive paws down on Naruto to try to push him away. Naruto easily pushed through and used his own clawed paw.

He ripped furred flesh from Taka's arms and legs, tore chunks of flesh from his sides, hit with such force to snap bones like they were tooth picks. And despite the roaring of pain and fear from Taka, Naruto didn't stop till the Bear lay still. Lifeless. Dead.

Having accomplished his goal, the enraged, bloodthirsty fox turned to the four remaining Bears with a feral snarl. Jiraiya nervously, yet knowingly, stepped aside and out of Naruto's path of destruction. Sai followed suit.

The remaining Bears knew they didn't stand a chance and quickly tried to flee the area, trying to escape their deaths. It was useless. With amazing speed and agility, the mighty fox leapt in front of the retreating demons and grabbed one by the throat, lifting him off the ground and grabbed the skull of the other, gripping it tightly.

He applied a constant amount of pressure, gradually applying more and more till the bear in his hand started screaming in pain as his skull started splintering. The Bear whose throat he had was choking and struggling in vain for breath. A cruel smile passed over his black lips. Naruto applied more and more pressure until he was satisfied that the lives had left the two in his hands.

Their lifeless bodies were then tossed aside like nothing and his sharp, crimson eyes turned to the remaining two. Slow deaths were more fun, he decided, but for these two, his patience was wearing thin… He leapt between them and gnashed with fury and excitement. Tearing flesh, spilling blood, breaking bone, listening to the symphony of screams that graced his ears. He liked the feeling of having power, holding fear, and defeating enemies with ease…

He was slowly losing himself, losing his mind to the feral, primal instincts that threatened to devour his mind and soul… When he felt that the Bears had been sufficiently destroyed, Naruto stopped. Panting, looking for someone else to release this wonderful power upon, Naruto focused on the Toad and Wolf that stood before him.

Enemies, his mind told him. Enemies that need to be destroyed. He took a menacing step forward and Jiraiya, seeing his danger, transformed back into his human form.

"Naruto! Naruto it's me, Jiraiya! I'm your friend! And this is Sai!" Sai took his cue and transformed back into his human form as well, holding his hands out to show he was not armed and meant no harm.

Naruto paused and cocked his head to the side. Friends… that sounds familiar. Jiraiya was a toad… a toad who knew about his parents… that's right, Jiraiya was going to take him to his family…

Naruto looked around for a moment and his crimson eyes fell on Sasuke's limp body. Instantly his mind snapped back to normal. "Sasuke!" he yelled, running over to the black wolf. As he ran, his tails slowly disappeared and his fur colour and eye colour returned to normal. By the time he got to Sasuke's side, he was just Naruto again.

"Sasuke! Are you alive?" he asked, tears in his cerulean blue eyes. He pressed his furry ear to the boys' chest and sighed in relief as he heard breathing. But Sasuke was bleeding heavily and he was unconscious. "Jiraiya! He's alive! We have to bring him back to the village for medical attention!"

Naruto, still in his demon form, carefully lifted Sasuke's front and tried to get the massive, heavy Wolf onto his back to carry. Jiraiya and Sai came over to help and soon the companions were travelling as quickly as they could back to the village they had stopped at the night previous. All the while Naruto was desperately talking to Sasuke, trying to get him to wake up, to stay alive, telling the demon not to die. He couldn't die… Naruto wouldn't let him.

…

It wasn't until the next day that Sasuke woke up. Only remembering the fight with the Grizzly Bears, Sasuke tried to get up quickly, worried. "Naruto?!"

A wave of dizziness and pain passed over him, effectively silencing him as he lay back down. The Uchiha groaned and tried to look around. He was outside in a clearing behind a building and he noticed that he was still in his demon form. And he hurt. He hurt a lot. He could clearly remember getting attacked by the bear, Taka and having his side ripped open pretty badly and he remembered getting thrown. That was it. With fear and anxiety growing inside him, he wondered with panic if Naruto and the others were ok.

Wincing in pain, Sasuke tried to sit up. As he was struggling though, Naruto, in his human form, came around the back of the building and gasped when he saw Sasuke up. "Sasuke! You're ok!" he ran to the Wolf and hugged one of Sasuke's legs.

A soft smile crossed Sasuke's black wolf lips. "I'm alive… don't know how 'ok' I am though… How are you? Did you defeat the Bears?" he asked, his anxiety gone now that his Kitsune was here.

Naruto paused and pulled away. Not meeting Sasuke's eyes, the blonde bit his lip guiltily, "Yeah, the Bears were uhm… they're gone… we don't have to worry about them… Jiraiya and Sai are ok too. We were just waiting for you to wake up."

Sasuke frowned and lowered his large furry head to Naruto's level. "What aren't you telling me?"

Naruto looked away again and fidgeted uncomfortably, "Uhm… it's not important… I'll go bring Jiraiya and Sai to see you." And without waiting for Sasuke's response, the blonde took off around the side of the building.

With a sigh, Sasuke settled back down, lying on the side that didn't hurt. He could tell that he wouldn't be able to move much for another few days and that upset him. Because he got hurt, Naruto was going to have to wait to see his Clan…

It wasn't long before Naruto returned, bringing Jiraiya and Sai. Loyally, the blonde boy moved close to the giant wolf and sat in front of him, touching his fur and curling up close. "We were worried about you, Sasuke…"

"Yes, we were. Naruto more so of course… carried you here himself!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a smile.

Naruto just blushed cutely and leaned against Sasuke. Sasuke grinned but looked at Jiraiya and Sai seriously. "How long have I been out?"

"Since the attack yesterday afternoon. You will be in no shape to travel for a few days. But we can't wait too much longer… Fall is ending soon and when winter hits the mountain passes will close and we will either be trapped or unable to go at all… we need to go soon."

Sasuke nodded gravely. He understood. "So what happened after I was hurt?"

He felt Naruto tense at his side and glanced down at him with his crimson eyes. Jiraiya and Sai also looked at Naruto. "Naruto killed the Bears easily…by himself… He turned into the Kyuubi."

Sai spoke up then too, "He nearly attacked Jiraiya and I until we transformed into our human forms and reminded him we were his friends… then he saw you and changed back, carrying you here."

"The Kyuubi huh?" Sasuke murmured.

"I'm… I didn't mean to… I lost control but it won't happen again, I promise! I… I just…" Naruto spoke, his voice tiny and trembling.

"Naruto, it's ok. I've been telling you all day that it's not your fault! What happened out there was fine, Naruto… Kyuubi may have taken control during the fight, but you were still there and in enough control to not attack us and to help Sasuke… That's a good thing!" Jiraiya insisted.

Naruto shook his head and buried his face in Sasuke's fur, hiding his guilt and shame. "Naruto… it's ok… you saved my life. There's nothing wrong with you being Kyuubi." Sasuke tried to reassure his lover. But no matter the words spoken to console the Kitsune, he wouldn't listen.

The fox started hating himself. He may have controlled himself to some degree, but the longer he was in that form, the more he enjoyed the killing, the spilling of blood, the massacre… the more he wanted to stay like that… he never wanted to feel that way again. What would happen if one day he _couldn't_ control himself?

"I could teach you how to control it…" Jiraiya finally offered. "I could teach you how to use Kyuubi's power without losing yourself to him…"

Naruto finally looked up from Sasuke's fur and glanced at the old man. "Y-you can?" When Jiraiya nodded, Naruto smiled slightly. "Thank you… I don't want this to be a part of me…"

"Well, whether you like it or not, it is a part of you… Every couple decades, the Kyuubi is born to another member of the Fox Clan. Back in the day, a long time ago, the Kyuubi was considered a God, an immortal being, and was treated as such. Whoever was lucky enough to be born with the Kyuubi's powers inevitably became the next Clan leader. Every Fox who was host to its power learned to control it and use it as needed to help the Clan. Until the Uchiha's anyways."

Jiraiya glanced at Sasuke as he said the last part and that made Sasuke wonder just how much his Clan had ruined. How many lives, families, traditions, and histories had the Uchiha Wolf Clan destroyed?

"During one of their 'peace talks', the Fox Clan thought they would share some of their prestigious history and told of their God, the Kyuubi, and how it protected them and how it was passed on every few generations. They told of its great power and the containers who got its power. Can you guess the Uchiha's reaction?" Sasuke could guess but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about the selfishness and arrogance of his people. He folded back his massive black ears and looked away, subconsciously holding Naruto a little tighter against him with his paw.

"They were appalled at the idea that there was a 'God' inhabiting a demon's body. The idea was simply preposterous. They refuted the Fox Clan and spoke only of how Kyuubi was a monster, simply another Demon lending his power. Kyuubi was to be feared for demons could not be controlled or messed with. The Uchiha's fiercely believed that they had to cast the demon out so that it would never return. That's when the Uchiha really began to fear the Fox Clan and decided to obliterate them. Especially the children so that the Kyuubi could not be reborn…"

Jiraiya hesitated. He remembered sadly how bad the battle had gone. The debate on Kyuubi and whether this creature should be allowed to live or die. It was a witch hunt. A massacre. He remembered that the Kyuubi's container at the time hadn't been clan leader, but she was still just as strong and brave and smart. But how she was so targeted and overwhelmed… the poor fox never stood a chance… But immediately after, during the chaos, Naruto had been born.

Jiraiya had not known it at the time but the Kyuubi had been reborn in this boy. The old man had feared that Kyuubi had been destroyed and lost because he had no child to inhabit. Luckily, and against all odds, Naruto had survived.

"Even so, here you are, my boy, and I will teach you how to control Kyuubi and harness his power." Jiraiya said firmly.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-Jii-San."

"I have a question, since we are on this subject," Sai finally spoke.

Every one looked over at the pale skinned wolf demon in surprise. When every ones' attention was on him, he looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, tilted his head to the side and asked, "If the Uchiha's are responsible for the destruction and uprooting of the Fox Clan, then why are you with Naruto?"

Sasuke's anger flared. How _dare_ he question his motives?! Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, Naruto cut him off.

"He is my mate. Sasuke saved me and took me in, cared for me, taught me things. He's not like everyone else…" he spoke gently, lovingly, as he leaned against Sasuke's warm fur. "Sasuke loves me and cares for me in a way no one else ever has. And I …" his big blue eyes looked up at Sasuke, his coppery ears folded back nervously, his tail twitching, "I love him…"

Sasuke's heart melted. Any anger he had been feeling had vanished in that second as Naruto said those words and looked at him like that. He felt full and happy. Beyond any words he could ever think of, Sasuke loved Naruto. Truly.

"But what about you, Sai? When we came across you, you said you had deserted the Wolf Clan and some were after you?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. Every one's attention was again directed at the pale wolf.

"Yes. I'm an orphan. No parents or siblings or even a proper home. All I know is that I'm from the Wolf Clan. I was trying to find something or someone to take me in and show me what I'm supposed to do… when a Wolf took me in and taught me a great many things. But then he asked me to do something I didn't want to do. Suddenly he was accusing me of being a traitor and that I should die as punishment for this crime. So I ran away."

"What were you asked to do?" Naruto asked, ever curious. Despite the vague explanation Sai had given, the fox was still intrigued.

"To kill someone and kidnap someone else… or kill both, depending on the situation." He shrugged with frank uncaring.

"Kill who?" Sasuke asked gruffly. Despite his great dislike for the boy, he was curious too.

Sai looked away guiltily then back at Sasuke, staring straight into his eyes. Hard Onyx met inky depths and clashed. "I was supposed to kill someone who wasn't wanted. I was supposed to bring back the companion so he could face 'justice'." Sai didn't need to say any more than that. Sasuke understood.

Sasuke understood all too well. Itachi or his father, Fugaku, sent Sai to come after him and Naruto. Thankfully, Naruto didn't quite understand and scrunched his nose cutely in confusion. "Well, I'm glad you decided against it," Sasuke said gravely. Sai nodded and looked down to the little kitsune, curled up against Sasuke's side.

"We should let Sasuke rest… we can begin training right now, if you'd like?" Jiraiya spoke gently.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and pouted slightly before nodding and hesitantly standing. "I'll be back to check on you later, Sasuke."

The three disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts. Never a good thing for an Uchiha. While he was injured and healing here behind some building, Naruto would be training with Jiraiya with Sai watching. A sharp pang of jealousy coursed through the Wolfs' heart. Sai was sent to kill Naruto and take Sasuke back… even though Sai had refused the order and had been banished, he still didn't trust him. He didn't know the other wolf very well and certainly didn't trust him around his Naruto…

And considering the circumstances, Sasuke had every right to be paranoid. The reason Sai had refused to accept this mission was because he had a strange interest in Naruto. He had seen the kitsune walking around with the Uchiha and saw the way they smiled at each other, stayed close, talked, touched… the aura radiating from them; contentment. Sai was curious and, though he didn't know it, envious.

He wanted what they had. He wanted to look at someone like that. And he wanted someone to look at him like that. Observing the pair, Sai at first thought he could find that with Sasuke. But upon further study, he learned that when Sasuke wasn't around Naruto, he was cold, guarded, stiff, and unwilling to really interact with anyone.

So then Sai had taken to observing Naruto and he learned that whether Sasuke wasn't around, Naruto became more timid but he was curious, happy, trustful, willing to explore and loved to talk to people and share his happiness. That boy had so many emotions, so many moods, that it confused the poor black and white wolf, but it was fascinating, intriguing. Sai wanted to pursue Naruto.

So when his mission came up and he learned he had to kill Naruto and bring Sasuke back, Sai couldn't do it. Despite all his training and lessons, Sai couldn't bring himself to even _think_ about killing the bouncing kitsune. So he had fled. In the hopes of coming up on the fugitive pair, Sai had run non stop in his demon form, hoping to cross more land. Then he had stumbled, quite accidentally into them without even realizing it. Then he had been ecstatic and had attached himself to their group. He would wait quietly for his chance to speak with Naruto alone.

And it came when Sasuke got injured and had to stay in his demon form resting in order to heal. Healing is easier and faster if you stay in the form that got injured, after all. So Sai pounced on this chance to speak with Naruto. After the three left Sasuke, Sai stayed a little behind Naruto and slowed down to Jiraiya wouldn't notice as the boy turned to Naruto and asked him to talk with him.

"Of course, Sai, what is it?" Naruto asked, his cerulean eyes bright and trusting.

"How much do you love Sasuke?" Sai asked, his head tilted to the side.

With a slight frown, Naruto answered, "Very much… he is my mate. I love everything about him and everything he has done for me. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering what it would take for me to gain your love?" Sai asked, rather bluntly and to the point. That's just how he was. He was an orphan; raised and trained to kill. He knew nothing about subtlety or socially acceptable behaviours.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, confused, before he shook his head and looked at Sai sadly. "I'm sorry, Sai… I'm Sasuke's mate. You can't earn my love; I'm already taken. But I know you will find someone to love you and be your mate. It's just not me."

Sai only nodded in understanding. He didn't feel disappointment. Now he only felt determination and the primal instinct to rise to the challenge. He would not be bested by an uncaring wolf like Sasuke. Sai could care for Naruto better. He would earn his love. Even if it meant getting rid of Sasuke…

…

**And so another chapter comes and goes. I honestly don't know how much longer this story is going to go on for but I can tell you that we are getting somewhat close. I want to leave this at a happy ending without **_**too**_** much drama. Only a little. **

**Anyways, THANK YOU! To all who have graciously waited and reviewed my story. I appreciate every comment I get and love to laugh at your silliness. Please keep commenting. It really makes my day. **

**Please READ AND REVIEW! **

**ALSO! I AM CHANGING MY ACCOUNT NAME IN THE NEAR FUTURE! IT WILL NO LONGER BE monzieslilneji… So PLEASE keep that in mind! Thank you!**


End file.
